This world ends with you
by Thirteenth-Clover
Summary: My world is different from yours. And yours is different from mine. Eureka/Renton & Anemone/Renton
1. Never ever?

**This world ends with **_**you**_** .x**

**Chapter o1.**

_Never ever?_

**-**

_and all want I do is love you_

**T**his place reminded me of Pain and Perfection. It was our perfect place to loose each other, I guess you can say. Because this is where everything started, where it all began. Like a strum on a guitar when a song is about to be played. This where everything happened to us, it was our place and it always was with us. I stared ahead at the crying girl I loved. Her hands over her eyes, and her head lowered. She looked like a small crying child.

'It's better...' She choked, I eyed her and waited for those words she meant to say long ago. It would crush my heart, I know they would. My nails dug into the sand. 'If we never ever met.' She muttered. Her whole being was my world, I couldn't stand it.

The violent winds came from the massive plane above. They were waiting for her to aboard the ship, and they were waiting for her last words to be said. I hated those people more then anything in the world.

'I know you don't think that! I know that's a lie!' I shouted at her, she didn't look at me, I tried to catch her eye and her face. But she wouldn't dare look my way while saying what she did. 'I'll come find you, I swear it, Until the day I die!'

'You won't remember any of this - not even me. It's better this way! Don't make it harder then it already is!!' She yelled, but even when she did yell, it was quiet and sad. My body was trembling, I wish I could move, I wish I could hug her, kiss her, I wish this wasn't happening to her. 'Look, I was never supposed to meet you, let's leave it at that...'

'Never supposed? But you did! No matter what you do to my memories or take away from my heart, they can't have you!' I finally caught her eyes, she stared at me wide eyed, tears pouring down her soft cheeks. I was determined to reach her, and grab a hold of her and never letting go. Thus I moved my paralyzed body towards her. I crawled in the sand, and she remained still. 'I won't let them have you...I just won't...No matter what you are...I can't stand to see you in pain!'

'Re...'

'**Eureka come along now, be a good girl.**'

Her eyes became vacant like before, I crawled harder in the sand as her body began to fade. But before she left like she did, her eyes became normal once again. I stopped in the sand, reaching out my hand, I was almost there, I could almost feel her. She reached out her hand and I could feel the tip of her finger tips, but she vanished and then she was gone. I stared in horror at the empty lot before me. So much had happened, so much...

She was gone, tears piled in my eyes and I lowered my head. Letting my body finally rest and I grabbed a hold of the sand harder. My throat was beginning to get chalky and it hurt. It was completely dry. My body wouldn't stop shaking, my mind wouldn't stop racing, nothing was in my mind but her. Nothing but Eureka.

'EUREKA!!' My throat was sore, but my rage was more then that. But as I was screaming her name in all my fury - a loud sound started to ring through my mind. 'Ugh.' And then everything we've been through flashed through my head like a fast movie. Her laugh - Her smile - Her moments, everything was playing backwards, and it was only then I realized what was happening. She was being erasing her from my memory.

'Eure...' I passed out.

To think, when I wake up, I won't remember her...

_Cos' today you walked out of my life_

_Cos' today your words hurt like a knife_

**-**

**I**t was the new beginning for me. A new school year and my family would be returning home when I got out of school. I couldn't be happier. I lazily dragged myself out of my bed, and pulled my body across the room. I couldn't stand getting up in the stupid mornings, school should start in the afternoon. At least that way, we can all get a bit more sleep. I stared at myself in the mirror. It was a new school year, but I still looked the same. Light blue eyes and brown hair that I could never brush neatly. It just got messy in the wind or whatever later on, anyway.

I yawned and headed downstairs with my uniform on. It was a very formal uniform, but I only wore the pants, the shoes, the tie and the white dress shirt. The tie matched the girls checkered skirt, I don't know why girls always get colorful outfits for. Not that I mind, of course. I walked to my lonely kitchen and stared down at the picture below me, it had my sister and dad. I grinned and hurried out the door.

I was going to be a third year, Renton Thurston a third year. Who would've guessed it? I practically ran down the sidewalk and when I got to a certain corner, I looked down both ends. No-one. I pulled back my body and raised an eyebrow. Where was he?

'Renton!' I turned around and he was walking behind me. Typical guy, coming from different ways then he lives. He walked up to me and grinned, waving his hand at his head. 'Morning!'

'You live that way though...' I pointed down the left sidewalk, confused.

'I only came this way because I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house.' He grumbled, and crossed his arms. 'But then you didn't answer the door, so I had to walk after you. Only then you started to run and then I gave up.' He glared at me suspiciously, and I gulped.

I started to laugh nervously. 'Oh yeah...'

'Shut up.' He rolled his eyes, and placed his hands on my back. Pushing my forward, I hesitated until I found my own pace beside him and we both headed to school. He was much taller then me, and it was noticeable. His eyes were much darker then mine and his hair was blackish green. If that made any sense. Dominic was a hot-head innocent type of guy, he wasn't tuned in and he normally got mad about it. I chuckled, he was so original.

When we go to the school, it was already packed with students. Freshmen who were lost and had no idea what to do or where to go. Third years usually giving them the wrong information. The young girls checking out the older guys, and I blushed, wondering if they were checking me out too. I wasn't handsome or hot, but I wasn't bad...I think. We walked into the class, and everyone was sitting there, looking up ahead. I followed their gaze and I think my mouth hit the ground.

A women stood at the front, her body was unbelievable. No, that outfit was unbelievable. It was the smallest skirt I've ever seen. No, it was the tightest shirt I've ever seen. Plus, her bust, everyone noticed it. Who wouldn't? I couldn't take my eyes off her until she glared at me and walked up to me. I smiled nervously, she looked my in the eye and put her finger under my chin. Forcing my head to go up and nearly reach her lips. My face was getting hot! I didn't know what to do!

'Thurston...I bet your Renton Thurston.' Her voice was like a chime in the wind. I close my eyes and waited for her to say my name like that again. 'Get the hell to your seat.' She growled, I snapped out of it and looked at her. She had her arms cross and glared at me intensely.

I looked at Dominic who snickered at me, and I only blushed more from embarrassment. I looked for the name on my desk and sat down. I recognized a few people from my other classes. A lot of them changed and a lot of them did. I looked to the front and waited for the women to speak.

'Okay, class -' The door slid open, and she walked in.

Something about her caught my eye, she was unique looking. Her skin was milky pale, her eyes were bright lavender and her hair looked turquoise. It was bright, and tucked behind her ears underneath a clips that pushed back her bangs. She looked mature and extremely beautiful. I've never seen her before in my life.

'Do you have a reason your late, miss?' The women asked, with her hand on her hip.

'Yes.' She nodded.

The women raised her eyebrow. I laughed quietly. She was so clueless. 'Well?' She pushed on the question more.

'I didn't know we switched classes.' The class burst into whispery laughs, and I smiled. She blinked and looked at the class, and put her head to the side. Confused, she asked. 'Did I say something funny?' The class laughed more, and I couldn't help but smile stupidly.

'Whatever. Just go sit down beside him.' She pointed at me, and my face fell. I looked at the only empty seat beside me and looked back at the girl who was walking down the aisle. I didn't want to sit down beside her, she was too...awkward. I slammed my head harder then I expected on my desk and groaned. 'My name is Talho Yuki and - ' Her voice was drowned out.

'Hello.' She said quietly, sitting down beside me. I looked at her startled, I didn't expect her to talk to me on such normal terms. 'Nice to meet you. I'm Eureka Novak.' She stuck out her hand, and I reached for it. We shook and she let go, I couldn't help but look at my hand. It felt so cold. I looked back up at her.

'Renton...Thurston...' I mumbled.

She looked different, she talked different, she was different. I looked away and tried to listen to our new teacher, but I couldn't help glancing back at her. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I was captivated by her.

**-**

Lunch came around I sat around with my usual friends on the rooftop. I lay on back listening to them every now and then, talking about girls and such. They sounded worse then gossiping girls**.** The clouds were moving slowly, forming shapes in the sky. I watched them move slowly.

'Yo! Renton!' I blinked, and looked up at friend who was leaning over me. He had a mischievous grin on his face. 'Stop fantasizing about Talho!' He laughed, I flushed and jumped to my hands and knees.

'It isn't like that! I wasn't fantasizing anything about her!' My face was hot, and I seriously didn't want them to think that.

'It's written all over your face!'

I covered my face and groaned, they laughed even more. Then we were broken off by a bunch of giggles at the door. We turned our looks to see a bunch of girls standing there. We watched until one of them approached us, she looked pretty cocky. She pushed back her hair and gave us a dirty look.

'My friend needs to talk to Dominic.' I looked at Dominic, and he spit out his food, and looked up at the girl confused. It was like he was never here, and they wanted to talk to him? He shook his head and pointed at himself.

'Me? Why me?' He asked innocently.

'Just come and you'll see!' She sneered and turned around. Dominic shrugged and walked after her. I watched him and he talked a bit. Then the girl wailed and ran out the door. Her friends followed and Dominic came back just as Quiet as he left. He sat down like nothing happened, and continued to eat his food.

'Dominic...' My face tightened. 'Don't just sit there like a moron! Tell us what happened!' I strangled his little neck, and watched his head swing back and forth.

'She - She just asked - asked - RENTON!!' He screamed, and I finally let go of his neck. I sat back down and he rubbed his neck. I grinned and waited for his story. He coughed, and continued. 'She just asked...to be my girl - girl friend...is all...' Me mumbled shyly, I smirked at him.

'And?' One of the guys pushed him on more.

'I said No. I told her she was beautiful but I was waiting for the right one.' He shrugged, shoving his food back into his mouth.

'You need to loose your virginity sometime soon.'

He spit back out his food, his face completely red. 'I have a feeling, I'll never get to eat in peace...'

I laughed, and layed back down. What a first day. But the squeaky chrome door caught my eyes and I looked up. Eureka stood there like she was lost. I sat up and watched her glance around. I got up to my feet, something was calling me, maybe it was her beauty. Or maybe it was just her. I followed the sound of the calling and walked up to her. She blinked and looked up at me.

'Are you...lost?' I asked calmly as possible.

'No.' She shook her head. 'I've been at this school for awhile, and I've never known to come on the Rooftop.' She answered casually and quietly.

'Never ever?' I asked her.

'Never ever.'

'Oh, It's Eureka, right?'

She nodded. 'Yup. And you're...Brent?'

I felt a block fall on my head. What was I supposed to expect?

'Renton...'

'Oh, Right!'

'Well, if you come here when the sunsets or sunrise. It's much more beautiful that way. Eureka.' I smiled at her, scratching the back of my head.

She pointed towards the sky, and I nodded. She clapped her hands in front of her. 'If I come tomorrow, would you come with me? For the sunrise?' She asked, sounding very hopeful.

'I can't...I mean - My family...tonight...' I stammered, and her hopeful self slowly disappeared and to think I would notice this. 'I'll be...up late...'

'Oh...'

_SAY YES!! SAY YOU'LL GO!!_

My mind raced, and I shut my eyes.

'I guess I'll go alone then...' Her voice was quieter.

_GOD DAMNIT RENTON!!_

She turned around and walked through the door. I stuck out my mind and I was frozen, like a stone, like a rock. I couldn't move! I felt so stupid, I wanted to go, I really wanted to go with her. I wanted to see the sunset with Eureka. My friends circled me, and wrapped their arms around my neck. Smirking.

'Smooth.'

'Way to go Renton.'

I fell to my hands and knees. 'This is completely...hopeless.'

'Well, I guess so.' A voice came from behind me. My eyes shot open and I turned around to look at Dominic with a smile on his face. I glared at him, I knew he was doing it on purpose. 'You totally blew her off when you obviously like her. What kind of person are you?' He looked at me with a tease on his face.

'Oh, shut up! You didn't do any better...'

'But I didn't like her, you like her Renton! Don't be so dense...' He rolled his eyes, grabbed my arm and picked me up off the ground. I stumbled to my feet, but I managed to catch the look on his face. He was serious. 'Don't let go of things you might regret later, things you know you'll regret.'

'Dominic...' I stared at him speechless, and my mouth wide open.

He flicked my forehead. 'Now, C'mon you lazy ass.' He shoved his hands in his pocket and walk ahead of me. I stood there puzzled, people are so weird these days. I can't understand them. I shook my head, and followed him.

'Hey!'

**-**

I literally ran home, I couldn't wait to see my sister and dad. Two years ago they left to examine ruins together, I would join them in a year. But they would be coming home for a whole week. I couldn't stand the excitement running through my body, and I saw my house, it felt like I was running slower. I grabbed my mail and fiddled with my keys. I opened my door with a huge smile on my face.

'Dad! Sister!' I looked around the living room, then the kitchen, and then their rooms. There was no bags, no noise, no people. That meant no sister and no dad. 'Diane...?' I asked quietly as I stood before her door. They didn't come.

I checked my mail and saw their letter;

_Dear Renton,_

_We're sorry that me and your sister couldn't make it. We meant to come home for a short visit, but something was brought up and we need to write it up._

_Renton!_

_It's Diane. Sorry, we couldn't come. I love you lots, more then anything. Dad says he does too. Have fun being a third year!Get a girlfriend so I can meet her. Make sure she's cute! Bye. Love you._

_Ps: You're all we have, be careful._

I sat back in my couch and groaned. This was stupid, they were supposed to be here before summer started and then they can't come at all? I haven't seen the both of them since spring, and that was a long time ago. I re-read the letter a bunch of times, their words were so comforting.

'You're all we have...Be careful...' I looked up at the ceiling, and read it over. 'What an odd thing to say.' I thought about it and nothing came to mind. I shrugged and dropped the piece of paper to the ground, and walked away. It was hopeless. Completely hopeless.

In the morning, I had no idea what to expect when I got there. Would she be there? Would she have come on her own? I was running with all my might, I needed to beat the sunrise. I reached the school within minutes then I usually do, and ran up more the five flights of stairs. I burst through the chrome doors, and looked ahead.

What I saw that day, I could never forget it. Never.

The sun was rising behind her and she turned around slowly, looking startled then beginning to smile. The glow on her skin was bright and she looked more beautiful then ever. She ran up to me and smiled with her hands over mouth. It was dazzling.

'Renton! You came!'

'I was told...if I liked something I shouldn't let go...' I smiled goofily at her, and she giggled.

'But since I was so surprised you came-' She turned around, and looked at the pink sky mixed with the blue. I stood up beside her and looked at the colors in the sky. 'I missed the sunrise.' My head fell to the side. 'But next time we'll get to see it.'

'Yeah!' I looked at her, and grinned. 'Next time!'

I don't know exactly what is going on, but I know it's going to be alright. I closed my eyes and truly believed that. It was a new beginning for me, I never had this feeling before.

**-**

_**End**_** of Chapter**

**AN: **I've never written in first person before. It saddens me, because then I won't get to really write out Eurekas feelings and more interesting stuff happens to her. More emotions then Renton anyway. -laughs- None the less, maybe one day I'll write the first chapter regarding her, yup. That's right! I'll do it after I'm done writing this. Anyway. Thanks. Reviews, please? I really wanna know how I did on this.


	2. Her first festival

**This world ends with **_**you**_** .x**

**Chapter o2.**

_Her first Festival_

-

I woke up trembling. Sweat on my face and my heart was racing. I didn't remember the dream I had, but I kind of had an idea who it was about. Eureka. The girl I met recently. I looked to the side of my room and everything was normal. The way it was supposed to be. I sighed, I was way over my head. It was just a dream. I walked up to my door and opened it. I was up earlier then usual though, so that was good. I ran down my stairs and walked into my kitchen. My mouth fell open.

Dominic and Eureka were sitting at my tables having there selfs a cup of tea.

I stared at them for a long time, before they finally noticed me standing there. Dominic gave me a small nod while Eureka waved sheepishly. I walked slowly to the other seat at the table and sat with them. I had no idea why they were here so early in the morning. I opened my mouth to speak but Eureka beat me to it.

'Sorry for intruding like this.' She said shyly. Her eyes staring at her lap, I watched her. 'I was on my way to school when I bumped into Dominic.'

'And I asked her if she wanted to come here. Since, we have to go to school earlier then usual.' He spoke the rest for her. I turned my gaze to him. 'So I let us in.' He said firmly.

I nodded. Still confused. 'But -'

'But,' Dominic cut me off. I glared at him annoyingly. 'You're completely naked. So when you get dressed we can go.'

I blinked. What? I looked down at myself, and I could feel my face get intensely hot. Blood rushed to my face like nothing. I was sitting at the table in just my white boxers. I glared at the both of them and walked out of the room. I made sure I stomped up the stairs. I groaned as I entered my room, throwing myself on the bed. Stupid Dominic and his stupid personality. Then there was a quiet knock at the door. The door slowly opened, and Eureka stood there holding both of her hands.

I sat up. 'I'm so sorry for coming in your home without you knowing, Renton.' She spoke softly and sadly. She sounded scared of what I might do. That tightened my chest, to think she was scared of me.

I shook my head and sheepishly smiled at her. 'Nah. I'm just mad that Dominic pointed out I was half naked and -' I looked down at myself, not as shy as before. 'I still am.' I smiled. 'I'm glad that you came.' Her eyes fell wide open and her mouth curved into a shy smile. I got up. 'Well, I'm going to put on my clothes and we can leave.'

She nodded. 'Right.' She turned to leave as she closed my door.

'Wait.' She stopped and turned around. Looking at me curiously. 'Why are we heading to school an hour early?' I asked. She giggled.

'Because, We have to set up for the school festival in two days.'

**-**

We stood at the gate of our school. We've been in school for three weeks and I've never seen the courtyard so packed. Every class was out, Every student was here. People were setting up their stations. Some were making fishing tanks so they catch them, some were doing puppet shows, one class was even doing a haunted house. Then the prefects were setting up the stage for the day of the festival when a band would be playing. Our school wasn't even half done and we had to complete this in two days. My head fell to the side, there was no way we could pull this off. Last year I didn't even attend, so maybe this year I wouldn't have to either.

I turned around to walk away, but before I could even take one more step. Someone grabbed my collar stopping me from walking away. Dominic growled as I turned around to look at him innocently. I sighed.

'I didn't do it last year and -'

'We lost points.'

'AND I don't think I should do it this year.' I crossed my arms. 'Look, you know I'm not any good as this junk. What the hell are we doing this year anyway? Last year as a pointless fishing game.'

'Do you ever pay attention in class?' He shot back.

'When it's important.' I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. 'We're doing a Host.'

My mouth fell open. 'What?'

'A host. We're guys serve girls and entertain them to make them giggle. Girls would be serving the guys to make swoon.' He shrugged. 'We have Moondoggie in our class, so he came up with the idea, and everyone agreed to it. Even YOU.' He said his last word louder then the others.

'I don't remember agreeing to that!' I sighed, lowering my head to the side. 'I'm not good at being around girls though.'

'Just smile and act.' He shrugged again.

'I thought you were an innocent guy.' I pouted.

'Doesn't mean I don't get it.' He smirked. I think I was the only one who knew the other side of Dominic. The one who tricked and played with your mind to think you wanted to do it. But the truth was you didn't want to do it and he was making you do it. If I'm the only one who knows this, why do I keep falling for it? I followed him through the crowd. That's when I noticed everyone was staring at me. I eyed them back, and put my hands to my face. What was on my face!?

Then I realized they weren't staring at me as much as the person behind me. I turned around and Eureka was walking behind us with a scared look on her face. She seemed completely distant from the other students. That's right. I never seen Eureka at any of these things before. She was always alone before she met us, she was an outcast. I closed my eyes and could picture her standing in a sea of people. But, no-one was talking to her. I could only imagine the pressure she was feeling now. I gulped and reached out my hand behind me. Would she grab it?

I could feel a soft cold hand wrap around my hand. My heart was racing, I didn't know what I was feeling. But I was incredibly happy when her fingers wrapped in mine. I couldn't turn around and look at her. I was just happy knowing she was holding my hand. I looked at the people again and they looked more shocked. But I could do nothing but smile. I wondered if she was doing the same.

We finally reached our station. Moondoggie was in the midst of it all ordering everyone around. I laughed at him as we ran to them. He stood in front of us with his hand under his chin. He was judging us for something. Then he grinned.

'Renton, you've got the face of a cute lost boy!' My mouth fell open. 'And Eureka you've got the face of a goddess!!' I looked at her, her face went red. 'And Dominic you're just plain handsome.' I rolled my eyes.

'What are you doing Moondoggie?' I asked him skeptically, scared to get a goofy answer.

'I need a greeter and a two more guys to make girls giggle!' He said loudly.

'You mean us?' Dominic asked.

'Yes. You and Renton will be my main guys. Cute and handsome. It's a perfect combo.' And he looked at Eureka. I was still holding her hand, but at this point I was used to it. 'Your girlfriend will be our cute greeter. I have an older sister and she'll doll you up!'

'But - But I don't think - I don't think I'd be the - the right person to do this - this kind of thing!' She stammered loudly. Her cheeks flustered with redness. Moondoggie smiled, and placed his hand on her head.

'You'll do fine.' Then he danced away like no-one was watching.

I nodded and looked at Eureka. 'Don't worry, Eureka. I'm not very good at this type of thing too. It will be okay.'

'Yes!' She seemed more confident about herself, and then so did I.

We finally let go of each other when Moondoggie pulled me one way and a girl pulled her the other way. We smiled weakly at each other before we could no longer see each other. I looked up at Moondoggie, and he started to measure me. He almost did every part of my body. Then he would tug at my hair and realized it was naturally messy. Nothing could straighten it. After the measuring I helped built our cafe. We were supposed to serve tea and sweets while entertaining the guests. I know I wouldn't pull through with it. But Moondoggie gave me the first manga book where he got this idea from. I looked through it, it was pretty handy.

**-**

The next day all we had to do was make sure we had everything ready. Miss Yuki made sure of it too. Miss Yuki was pretty demanding and loud. She liked everything her way and it always had to be that way. She was very head strong about it. I sighed as I sneaked behind the school with a bottle of water. It was blazing hot outside. I poured the water all over my face, pushed back my hair but it only fell back on my face and drank the rest. My sleeves were rolled up didn't help much. It was just too hot. I closed my eyes and let the sun soak me with its warmth.

'Eureka Novak attends this school Master.' My eyes shot open. What? I looked around and could hear the voice coming around the corner of me. I could see the shadow of the person beside me. My body completely froze in place. 'Should I end it here now?' My heart stopped. 'Sorry, I just thought it would be best. My apologies.'

Who was this person? It sounded like a young boy or a deep sounding girl. I slowly edged myself to the edge to catch a glimpse of them. I could see the back of the person. I still couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy. He or she was shorter then me, possibly younger and they wore a black suit. So everything was covered under them. What the hell was this all about? I didn't get it. I didn't get it at all.

'Yes, I understand.'

I watched the person lift up their hand and something suddenly shot from it. A long thick rope was shooting up towards the school. Then when it got to the top, the person went flying to the top with the rope. I watched with a amazement as I climbed to my feet and watched them fly up. But then they glanced down at me. For that mere second I could see the face. It looked like a girl. She had light green eyes. She glared and then was gone on the rooftop.

'Renton!' Eureka came running at me with a worried look on her face. I looked at her curiously. She finally reached me with a big breath. 'Where have you been? Dominic is getting mad because he thought you left. But I told them I'd find you.'

'Oh. Sorry.' I looked back up at the sky.

I think she looked up too. 'What's the matter?' I looked back at her. I stared at her hard and thought maybe I could get the answer just like that. But nothing came, and she stared at me back. Only kinder. I shook my head and smiled nervously.

'Nothing. I just seen a weird bird.' I shrugged.

She grabbed my hand and she started to walk quickly. I blinked. 'I know we're not very close, I know we just met and I never had a real friend before.' She stopped. 'But, please, Don't lie. If you don't want to tell me just smile or change the subject. But Don't lie.'

I watched her back. I could only picture her expression. Sad. I smiled as I walked closer behind her. I actually smell the scent of her hair. 'I'm sorry. But I don't want you to worry.'

'It's okay.' She smiled.

I smiled back and we headed back to the crowd. But in the moment of everything I couldn't help but think about that girl. It sounded as though she was after Eureka. But, she had her chance to get her now. Why wouldn't she? What was she waiting for? I looked up at the school and no-one was there. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Eureka didn't do anything. Then again I didn't know that. She was right. We just met and we don't know anything about each other. I stopped what I was doing. Something hit me then.

_I wanted to get to know her._

I wanted to know everything about her. Her childhood, her birthday, her best memory. The stupidest thing she's ever did. I wanted to know her family. I smiled at the thought and pictured her mom with the same hair color. I could see her happy family. Maybe she had a brother or a sister. Then I wanted her to know everything about me. I wanted her to meet my family too. That was something I was going to do now. Was get to know Eureka.

After everything was done we started to head home. Tomorrow would be the big day. I was quiet as me and Dominic headed home. I didn't bother to talk to him. Too much was on my mind. But my thoughts were broken when he laid a hand on shoulder making me stop in my tracks. I turned and looked at him. He stared at me as if he knew everything that was going on in my head.

'Renton.'

I sighed. 'I know. I can't hide anything from you.' I smiled givingly at him, he only nodded and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. 'Honestly, I don't know if it should be any of my concern or business. But today, when I took a wee break behind the school there was a person on the side of me on the corner.' I looked at him. 'She was talking about Eureka.'

He stared at me for a long moment. Then he closed his eyes, meaning he believed me. 'Is someone following her?'

'I thought of that.'

'What would she have done to make someone follow her? Either someones after her because she did something or she has a stalker.'

'Most likely someones after her because she's done something.'

'Whys that?'

'Because, I get this feeling from the way the girl sounded.' I clenched my hands and stared at the sidewalk. 'It was like they were looking for her a long time, like she wanted to - wanted to -' I couldn't finish. My eyes shut tightly.

'Renton...'

'Like she wanted to kill Eureka right then.'

It was quiet between the two of us for sereval moments. But, if he wanted to know everything I would tell him. I trust Dominic. I've known him practically all my life.

'Maybe she should live with you.'

I looked at him as he stared at me seriously. My mouth fell wide open as my face began to grow hot.

'But - but - but - Wait - No - What?'

'Well, the only way you're mind is going to be normal with something like that on your mind is if you know where she is at all times.' He sighed. 'So maybe she should live with you. No-one lives there with you and when your family comes home, they're only there for two weeks and they won't mind.'

'You're serious!' I swung my arms at him. 'You can't be serious! I can't live with a girl alone! People will think weird things! I can't! No!' I crossed my arms in the letter X and stared at him.

He shrugged. 'One way or the other, you will worry crazy about her until you know she's safe.' And then he began to walk away.

I was completely dumbstruck by the idea. How could something serious turn me into some flustered moron? My head fell to the side. Know my head was filled with more things to think and worry about. I slowly began to follow Dominic but I didn't say anymore.

What if Eureka did live with me? I had a spare room. I shook my head. No. No. No. No. NO.

**-**

The next day was the fair. It was in complete chaos. Everyone around the neighborhood was here and everyone they knew was here. It wasn't even nine yet and it was busy. I looked at myself in the back in the mirror. I couldn't believe that was me wearing that tuxedo with the little bow-tie. I looked older. More mature then I usually did. I smiled at myself.

'Renton?'

I turned around and my knees almost buckled at the sight of her. Eureka stood shyly at the door with that cute maids outfit on. It was black and white. The skirt puffed out, she wore black shiny shoes, her hair was done up. It was straight on the sides and lightly flipped out at the back. Her hands were behind her back as she walked up to me. When she got closed I could see the light lip gloss on her lips. She gasped quietly and ran to me. She grabbed my bow-tie, starting to straighten it up.

'There we go.' She beamed at me as she stepped back with hands behind her back. 'You look really handsome despite what Moondoggie says.'

I blushed. 'Thanks. You look really pretty too.' I smiled back. It was her turn to blush and I chuckled. 'I like your hair. Unfortunately Moondoggie got mad with mine and left it the way it was.' I tugged at my hair showing her. She giggled.

'You know,' She closed her eyes. 'I've never been to a festival before. This is my first one.' Then she opened her eyes but only half open as they stared sadly at the ground. 'I never had any friends while I went to school here so I never really attended anything. But I met you and I decided I wanted to do this at least once.'

I stared at her with my mouth a little open.

'I always thought I was doing something. When I said or done something they always laughed at me. I didn't know if I was doing anything right, that's when I started to be like other people and tried to make friends. Nothing really worked.' She sighed. 'I thought being me was a wrong thing to do.'

'Eureka...' Was all I could say.

'But since I met you and Dominic. Your friends and new people.' She looked at me while she started to smile. 'I'm really happy and for reason I just can't stop smiling!' She laughed a little and looked at the floor shyly. I smiled and laughed with her lightly.

I shook my head. 'Being you isn't wrong. Never.' I said strongly and she nodded. 'Should we get going then?' I bowed with my arm sticking out. She smiled as she walked to grab my arm. We walked out into the beaming light. To Eurekas first festival.

When the girls piled into out station, I was stunned at how many came in. I was feeling incredibly embarrassed and nervous. I knew I would disappoint my classmates with my clumsy personality. But to my surprise girls actually wanted me to serve them. I sat there between the three of them as they watched me curiously. I took a deep breath and smiled at them. I poured each of them a cup of sweet tea. They blushed intensely.

'What are your names?' I asked with full of confidence. 'I'm Renton Thurston third year.'

The red headed girl stammered her name first. 'Serra Yuki!' She clenched her skirt tightly, she was from junior high. I smiled kindly as I handed her cup of tea. I made sure my fingers gently touched hers.

'That's a beautiful name.'

Just then the other two said there names and everything flowed very nicely. After a few hours of talking with girls I became confident of myself. I knew what I was doing things right. I would look at Eureka every now and then. She also looked like she was having a blast, I would grin and she would calmly wave back. Dominic also looked like he was doing great. He had more customers then me, but I didn't even expect to have so many of my own. Time flew by as lunch came by. The lines for our little host expanded enormously. We were closed at lunch for an hour and that seemed to disappoint every one.

Me, Dominic and Eureka walked to the back of the school to take a small break. I looked up at the school and expected to see that girl. But nothing was there. The three of us sat against the wall with bottles of water. All taking a deep breath at the same time.

'Tough work, eh?' Dominic was the first to speak.

I nodded. 'No kidding.'

'My face hurts from smiling to much...' Eureka sighed.

'Me too.' Dominic agreed. 'I think this sounded easier then actually doing it.'

I gaped at him. 'What the hell? This was YOUR idea! You didn't have to come, you know? I didn't even want to come!' I groaned. Then there was a small tug on my sleeve and I looked at Eureka. She looked at me with huge eyes.

'Really? You're not having fun?'

I went quiet.

She got up and dusted herself off. Then she walked off back to the festival. I watched her leave and then lowered my head. Shoving my hands through my hair. I looked at Dominic who chuckled. I gasped and pointed at him dramatically with all my might.

'YOU. You planned this! You knew I would burst out like that! Now Eureka's mad at me!' I stopped in my words. 'Eureka's mad...at me...' I mumbled. 'Damn it.'

**-**

She wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't even look at me for the rest of the day. I would wave and she would look away instantly. I would talk to her and she would ignore me as if I wasn't even there. I never experienced such a feeling before. I felt guilty, shitty, annoyed and tired. My stomach was doing knots before the evening even began. I didn't mean it the way she took it. I didn't like Eureka being mad at me.

'Renton?'

I looked up at my three customers. 'What's the matter? You zoned out on your story.'

'She's mad at me.' I whispered. I didn't know what kind of face I had on my face, but they seemed to atone to that. I looked at them without really thinking what I was doing. 'I didn't mean what I said, I want her to know that I am having fun. I'm only here because of her.' I closed my eyes. 'I wish she would know that...' I sounded like a shojo manga when I realized what I was saying.

'Aw! That's so romantic!' I blushed. The blonde clapped her hands together.

'You should let her know then!' The brown haired girl suggested. 'It's the only way to let her know, is saying something directly. You have to let her know!' She looked confident in her words.

'What is it I have to do?' I asked curiously. I know I must've sounded like a moron. But that didn't bother me right. What bothered me was Eureka's feelings and I had to fix them.

'You have to make it big and unexpected.'

'How?'

'Think about it.'

They rose from their seat. I sat back and thought about it. Nothing really came to mind. I continued to think about it through out the rest of festival. The stations were finally all closed. It was getting to be midnight and everyone was gathering around the stage. The dance and contests would start any moment now. I could hear the screams of girls as I stood from afar leaning against one of the walls. My hands were in pockets as I stared at all of them.

'I knew I would find you here.' I turned around to what Moondoggie said. Dominic and him were walking quietly towards me. 'I told you!' He stuck out at Dominic. I smiled at the two as they stood beside me. The music started up now as we looked at the screaming crowd.

_I don't want this moment to ever end._

_Where everything is nothing_

_Without you._

It was an English song sung surprisingly great. But I could understand it. I closed my eyes as they sung slowly. I could quickly agree to this song. Because, It reminded me of Eureka. How I felt about her.

_I wait here forever just _

_to see see you smile._

_Cause it's true I am nothing _

_Without you._

Her smile was everything to me. My eyes opened as I stared at the crowd. I thought of something through his quiet husky voice. I wondered if I should go. I wondered if she would be somewhere in that crowd. Then Dominic placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me. I looked at Moondoggie as he only grinned stupidly. From then on my feet moved on their own account.

_Through it all,_

_I made my mistakes I'll stumble and fall_

_But I means these words._

_I want you to know with everything_

_I won't let this go._

He continued to sing the slow song as I searched the loud crowd. This was stupid it wouldn't work. As If could find – Then I saw it. There were speakers on the sides of the crowd. I ran to them as quickly as possible and climbed on one. All I had to was find her hair color. As soon has the song loud and dramatic I seen her head. My mouth fell wide open with a smile.

'EUREKA! EUREKA!' I yelled through the song as loudly as I could. She perked up her head and I started to wave violently with both of my hands. She wouldn't look over at me. 'EUREKA!' I said again and she got a glimpse of me then. I grinned, her mouth fell open as she stared at me wide eyed. I jumped into the sea of people as I seen starting to run at her.

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I hold onto this moment_

_You know?_

_Cause I played out my heart to show_

I pushed many people aside as I rushed through them. I tripped a few times and I didn't know I really had seen her running at me. People wouldn't move aside for me. Until they finally realized I was running with all might towards something. Then I could see her before breathing as much as me. I walked closer to her as I grabbed both of her hands. The people around that were near enough to see and hear watched us.

'Renton?' She asked loudly enough for me to hear.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! It's just that Dominic manages to do that to me!'

She mouthed my name.

'Eureka. I'm glad I came! I'm glad I came with you!' I pulled her in for our hug. I couldn't see the expression on her face as I pulled her. But I closed my eyes as I lightly hugged her in the middle of the crowd. 'Sorry...' I whispered in her ear.

_That I won't let go._

The song ended as he screamed the five words, but it sounded like the song wasn't supposed to be over yet. I looked up and everyone was facing us. I even looked at the band who was watching us. I blinked. Eureka poked up her head and she became crimson when she saw the flood of people looking at us. The girls had their hands over their mouths. The guys stared in shock. I let go of Eureka with frantic and turned my back to her, with my hand over my mouth.

What the hell was the matter with me? I guess my face was the colors of hers.

There was a small tug at my back. I turned around and Eureka beamed at me. 'It's okay Renton! I forgive you!' It was my turn to whisper her name quietly. I nodded, and the song started up again. I had a bad feeling this would be the schools news for weeks.

After the whole dramatic apologies Moondoggie and Dominic came to stand with us. The four us watched all the bands that appeared. Dominic won the handsomest bachelor award, Moondoggie won the best idea award and Eureka along with me won the most popular couple. We tried explaining that we weren't together but I classmates said that it didn't matter. So our class won the the grand prize for most points. We won a class trip to go on a camping trip after winter. Later on everyone was quiet as the power went out. They waited in suspense for the fireworks.

Then they began. I glanced at Eureka as they went off. All the colors reflecting in her eyes. I've never seen her smile so warmly before. I could feel myself being drawn to her, tied by some invisible rope that wouldn't let me far. Everything was over before one and we headed home together. Dominic, Me and Eureka. But Dominic walked to the corner with us. I suggested to walk to walk Eureka home.

'So,' I put my hands behind my head. 'Were those the first fireworks you've ever seen?'

'Yes!' She said with excitement in her voice. 'They were all so huge and bright. Some went really high too!'

'I'm happy that you had fun. Maybe we could do Fireworks soon.'

She blinked. She looked at me with that curious look of hers. 'Doesn't it need to be a special occasion. The only special occasion that I can think of that's coming up is Christmas.'

'Well, there's always birthdays, some kind of other party, outings and you could always just use them whenever.' I shrugged.

'Birthdays...' She mouthed quietly. I glanced at her. She went really quietly as she looked like she was contracting on the word with all her might. Then she looked at me with huge eyes. 'What's a birthday?' She asked. I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at her. She was dead serious and if she wasn't. I don't think Eureka was able to lie.

'You don't know what a birthday is? Don't you know the day you were born?' I asked slowly.

She shook her head. 'I wouldn't know the day I was born. But, I know the day I woke up.' She looked at me confusingly. I didn't understand what she was saying. 'Does that count too?' Eureka motioned her head to the side as she looked at me hard.

'I guess...' I answered. I didn't know what to say to that. I couldn't give an answer to something I didn't understand. We continued to walk slowly.

Eureka lived in an apartment building. She said she lived alone too. Then I really considered to let her live with me. Even if I had immature ideas to not let her stay. That didn't seem to be the problem now. Lot's had happened in the last three days, more then the the three weeks I have known her. Eureka Novak, who was she really? I asked myself over and over again. But the only way I would know her was to be friends with her, so I could get to know her. I closed my eyes as I stopped in my tracks.

The day she woke up...

What did she mean by that? What was going on? I didn't think my feelings were the problem now. It didn't matter that I didn't understand what I was feeling in my gut every time I saw her. The people who were after her and the fact she couldn't remember her birthday were the matter. I had to do something. First, I would have to learn about the person who was following her. I sighed opening my eyes. I guess I would have to wait and see.

Wait and see. It sounded so easy at the time.

**-**

_**End of Chapter**_

**AN: Renton has few problems already. The mystery has already began! He has lots of thoughts too, I've noticed. But then again – I made him that way. Oh, I don't own the lyrics that were used in this chapter and the last. I should have mentioned that in the last chapter. But I'm so lazy. -smiles- Reviews would be nice to read. I do wonder if I would get any. It'd be really nice to read them. Okay! Next chapter, the pink haired girl appears!! **


	3. Pretty in pink

This world ends with _**you **_**.x**

**Chapter o3**

_Pretty in Pink_

**-**

Starting today would be November. It was growing cold outside and there was no snow to be shown. The water was freezing around the city though. Small ponds mostly. I walked down the street blowing into my hands. They felt like they would almost freeze and fall off. I wore my hat that had huge floppy ear pads on the side. I didn't wear a winter jacket yet but a thick sweater with a vest over it, it was comfy but not all that warm. I walked to the gates of the school to see my two best friends standing there. Eureka looked like she was freezing more then any of us.

I ran up to them. She was wearing her blue plaided skirt but it looked like she wasn't enjoying it this time. Even her coat didn't seem to do the job. We quickly left the gate to enter the school. We took deep breaths as the warmth of the school covered us. We both looked at each other and laughed quietly. School hadn't began yet so we had about fifth-teen minutes to spare before class with Miss Yuki started. We left our things in our own lockers. Later meeting at the end of one of the aisles.

'That was troublesome.' Eureka spoke quietly but she sounded kind of ticked. I smiled at her attempt of being angry. 'I don't like skirts in the winter.'

'It's like us for summer. We have to wear thick pants throughout hot weather.' I answered

We walked to our class and no-one settled down yet. People were still talking away. Fooling around before the teacher walked in. Me and Eureka walked to our desks which were seated next together. I looked outside which looked very cold outside. There were no more leaves, the clouds were thick and black in sky while the wind blew coldest.

'It's going to snow soon, huh?' Eureka asked from behind me. I turned around. She had her chin in her hands as she stared out the window like me. 'I can't wait for the first snow fall! I check the weather channel every morning.'

'You like the snow?' She nodded. I smiled. 'Why is that?'

'I like to make the first footprints and dancing in the snow. Because when the snow first falls, It's not all that cold.' She closed her eyes. 'It's kind of warm.'

The bell rang through out the entire school now. Everyone was getting to their seats before Miss Yuki would come to yell at everyone. It was quiet for a few moments before people started to whisper. She was never late. She always at that door right before the bell would ring. Moondoggie rose from his seat and walked to the door. He scratched the back of his head as he pulled his body back in. He looked at all of us with a confused look on his face.

'I guess we have a spare.' He muttered.

'Not on your life.' The strong womanly voice came directly behind him. He froze as he placed his hands to the side. He stood completely still. 'For an important reason I am late but I will always show. Got that, Moondoggie?' He nodded and quickly ran to his seat.

She slammed her papers on her desk. She looked at his eyes with her sharp eyes. 'We have a new student.' She rose her to the door. We all looked at the door.

As soon as the girl walked in. My eyes wouldn't leave her. She looked alot like Eureka. Although she had long light pink hair that lightly flipped at the bottom. She had the same eyes as Eureka, but they seemed a little more deeper. But other in the that they were the same kind of color. She had her hands behind her as she walked in the classroom. She smiled confidentally as she skipped beside Miss Yuki's desk. She bowed. I looked at Eureka who couldn't get her eyes off her either, and then I got a quick glance at Dominic who stared at her too.

'Hello.' Her voice was quiet, but there something odd about her voice. She rose her head as she smiled at all of us. 'I'll be joining your class starting today. Please treat me kindly.' Then she took a deep breath. 'You can call me, Anemone -' What a strange name. 'Thurston.' I slammed my head on my desk which was being held by my palm.

I looked up with my eyes but left my sore head on the desk. Eureka looked at me curiously as well as everyone else in the room. The girl in the front of the room then gasped lightly. We all looked at her as she stared at me. I gulped. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the greatest day ever. She then skipped down the aisle and she stood over me. I looked up at her. She placed her hands on each side of my cheeks as she made me stare at her. There was small red lines crossed through her eyes.

'Renton!' She gushed, as she pulled me in for a hug. Only she was holding my head against her chest and I was turning hot. I knew I was blushing as I squirmed to break free. 'I've missed you so much!'

I mumbled my words through the tight holding, but couldn't really say anything. She finally let me breath as I wrapped my hand around my throat trying to breath. I looked up at her with a confused look.

'Who - who are you?!' I asked her. She looked at me closely. She let go of my head and turned around. I watched her suspiciously. I couldn't understand what was going on with her. I didn't know her and she had my last name! My name wasn't the most popular in the world. We didn't really have any realitives and if I did, she wouldn't look like Eureka. She took a deep breath, I blinked and swallowed a bunch of air. I was preparing for the worse. She turned back around to smile at me.

'You're my only one, Renton. I'm your Fiancé!!'

I remember looking at her, I don't remember how I felt, because everything went black.

-

The next time I woke up, everything was blurry at first. I couldn't make out the face who was peering over me. I blinked sereval times until I seen that familiar face smiling at me. I felt my body calm. Eureka. Eureka was here with me. Then everything was a dream, right? I couldn't have a wife to be, I was to young for that. Besides if I was going to marry anyone it'd be - No - What was I thinking? I blushed and shook my head.

'Renton! You shouldn't move around so much.' I felt that familiar cold hand on my forehead, I looked at her more closely. I realized this is the closet we've ever been to each others faces. She blinked. Her face suddenly became crimson. I think she noticed this too. Her noticing this, made me more nervous. I could feel her breath on my face. Her sweet breath.

'Eureka...'

'Ren -'

'RENTON!!' My body tightened as I looked behind Eureka. To see that Anemone girl running towards me. My mouth fell open. I wanted to move. I managed to sit up, but it was too late, she flung herself at me as we toppled off the bed. I grunted as the light girl was laying on me.

'What - What are doing?! Get off!!' I grumbled at her, but when I sat up she was still hanging on to me by the neck. I tried to shake her off. But she still wouldn't let go of me. I gave up and sighed. 'Who are you?' I asked gloomily. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. I gaped at her, my face became hot as I looked at Eureka. She blinked and blushed herself.

'I think - I think I'll leave you too alone.' She bowed, and quickly headed out the door.

'No! What? Eureka!' I called, but it was no use, she was gone.

'We're getting married when you turn eighteen, Renton!' She giggled. I looked at sickly. Was this girl insane? 'You promised me Renton!' She pouted. 'When we were kids, we fell in love and you promised me you'd marry me when you turn eighteen.' She pulled her face in. I pulled my head back, I wasn't going to kiss her! This wasn't right. Something wasn't right. I didn't remember any of this. She rose her left hand and showed me a ring. I looked closely. It was a small sliver one, with a pink jewel in between two smaller clear ones.

'Diane...' I mumbled. I gasped. 'That was my sisters ring!' She nodded.

'You said, that there was no else in the world that matters more then your sister. But, later on, you said I was that person and you gave me this. You said it was your mom and she gave it to Diane.'

I couldn't speak. Was it true then? Did I really ask this girl to marry me? I shook my head insanely hard and shut my eyes tightly. I needed to think things through. If I did, I was just a kid, it wouldn't matter. But then again - girls take these things seriously. Gah! I didn't know what to do. I didn't love her or remember her. I groaned. I opened my eyes and looked at her in the eyes, she continued to smile, I tried to look as serious as possible.

'Anemone, right?' She nodded. I half smiled. 'Well, thing is I don't remember any of that. I know that's my sister ring, but other then that -' She buried her head into my chest. I looked down at her.

'I still love you even after all these years, Renton. That's not going to change so easily.'

'But -'

'But, I'm going to change that.' She looked at me, winking. 'I'll make sure you love me like you did when we were kids!' And she finally let go of my neck. She planted her feet on the ground and looked at me.

'What is it?' I asked.

'You've gotten so cute.' I nearly tripped over nothing while not even walking. What a random thing to say. All of this was crazy. None of it made sensed. I slanted my head and pulled my collar. Where was my old life? Simple and easy. She grabbed my hand, and we started walking down the hall. I tried to pull away, but she had a firm grip on my hands. She pulled me down the hall and we were headed to my class. I gulped. How long was I out?

She opened the door. 'Sorry for the trouble, but he's awake now.' She smiled, and we headed to the back of the class. She sat me down and then sat down behind me. I glanced at Eureka and she didn't look at me. I sighed and quietly placed my head on the desk. No. No. No. This isn't what I wanted.

-

I was sneaking around the school by the end of the day. I looked around each corner, tip-toed down the hall, and made sure I ignored all pink. I took a deep breath as I almost made it to the door. When I was just about to run to the gates of heaven, someone grabbed my shoulder. I yelled. But when I realized nothing was happening, my yell was quieting. I turned around wide-eyed, and Dominic was grinning. I glared at him.

'What the hell is your problem?! Sneaking up on me like that!' I rose my hands in front of him, as I yelled quietly. Not really wanting raise my voice. He chuckled. 'Huh?' I lowered my arms, and stared at him.

'You're the one sneaking around, the only way to catch up to you, was sneak up on you.' He smirked.

Sometimes I really hated him. 'Well, you caught up. If you don't mind, I'm going to keep going before Anemone catches up with me.' I turned around, and he continued to walk beside me.

'So, you like Eureka but you have Fiancé? I never knew you were such a player, Renton.' My body shook. I turned around and glared at him.

'It's not what it looks like! I don't remember Anemone! I don't remember any of that promising to marry her stuff when I turn eighteen! It's not my fault!'

'But, she remembers everything. I think it would be wrong to shut her down like that Renton.' A quiet voice came from behind me. I gulped. I turned my head around to slowly look at Eureka. Her eyes were lowered, she looked deeply saddened. I don't know about what though. It could be that I don't remember something important or it was the fact I was supposed to be with another person. But it had to be the first reason.

'But! Eureka! It's not like that! I honestly don't remember! I think I would remember something important like that!' I practically yelled at her. She finally looked at me, but she looked stunned. I growled. 'You two, this has nothing to do with either of you!' I turned around and headed out the door. I know I would regret that soon but they were ticking me off. I can't keep a promise if I don't remember making the damn promise in the first place. As soon as I opened the doors, a cold gust of wind blew in my face. I stood there completely taken back as Anemone stood there smiling while she turned around.

'I knew it was you!' She gushed, as she ran towards me. She stopped right in front of me and looked up at me. She smiled with her eyes closed. 'I was waiting for you!'

'Y-yeah? Well, I was just going to head home.' I had a very long tiring day. Plus, I still had to figure out who was following Eureka. But then again she might be mad at me for almost yelling at her. I lowered my eyes as I stared at my feet. Then she caught me off guard as she placed her hand on my cheek. My eyes shot open, and I stepped back looking at her. This hand - it felt so familiar.

'Are you okay? You don't look so well.'

What was up this? Why did it feel so familiar. My head started to ache all of a sudden. I grimaced as everything started to spin. What was this? I could hear voices in my head. It sounded like me. I don't know know what was going on with this, but, whatever I was remembering - It was completely painful. Electricity ran though my head. I didn't get it, and then words entered my head.

_I...pr..omi..se_

I grabbed a hold of my head and fell to my knees. I sensed Anemone did the same as she held my face in place. I wanted to yell at her and tell her to let go. But it was all to painful. Then I remembered something. Something green, something far away, I can see pink hair flapping in the wind. I looked up and saw a small girl. She turned around to smile. But I closed my eyes and re-opened them to see Anemone's face close to mine. I wasn't in the mood to be shy and pull away. I was too confused. She placed her head to the side and looked at me worriedly.

'Are you alright?'

'I think I forgot about you, I don't why. But Anemone the promise I made. I can't keep it.' I breathed. 'I like Eureka.' I looked away. I didn't want to see her pained.

'I know.' She giggled. I looked back at her. She had a smile on her face. 'I can see it when you look at her. But, like I said, nothing is going to stop me from loving you.' She poked my nose. I blushed.

'Thanks, I guess.' I got up with her help. I dusted myself off and looked at her. I didn't know what to do so I placed my hand on her head and smiled. 'Let's start over. I'm Renton Thurston.'

She beamed at me with her rosy cheeks. She clutched her hands in front of her. 'I'm Anemone Thurston!' I sighed.

'You don't have another last name?' She shook her head. 'So the only name you have is mine?'

'Yeah. I don't remember my other last name, and since my parents passed away after I was born. I lived with my grandmother, but I don't remember, then I met you and you said I could have your last name. So I stuck with it since!'

I still smiled, but more sadly then happily. 'I'm sorry.'

She gave me a small smile back. 'It's okay. We'll just start off as friends,' She paused. Taking a small breath. 'Again.' She stuck out her, I stared at her for a second. She seemed pretty confident about herself. I know I wouldn't change my feelings about Eureka until I figured them out myself. But I didn't say anything, I just took her hand and we shook hands. This time she beamed at me, I shivered. She reminded me so much of Eureka, she was completely different, but somehow the same.

I nodded. I started to walk away. I could feel her eyes on me until I turned the corner. I lowered my head right away. What was I going to do? Everything was getting confusing and strange. I looked up at the sky for some odd reason. What was happening? Suddenly, I could hear footsteps quickly catching up behind me. I turned around at an instant and seen Dominic pull up beside me. I watched him suspiciously. I was only expected him to yell at me for getting mad at him and Eureka. We slowly walked in silence, I wasn't sure if he would say something. So I started out first.

'I'm So -'

'No.'

Or tried anyway. I stared at him, he looked forward. 'Listen, I don't mind if you flip out me for something I don't understand. But I do understand you. I know you.' My eyes moved to the corner of my eyes. I could feel guilt in my stomach. 'But, when you explode on a girl who hardly knows you is wrong, Renton.' I shut my eyes tightly. Stop it. I wanted to say. But my throat was starting to dry up. 'So you better not waste you apologies on me, you better save them for that girl.'

I shook my head. 'Thanks...' I mumbled.

He walked me home. It's not like he wanted to, but, his house is passed mine by a block. I opened my door and walked into my empty house. I wondered when my sister and dad would be back. Would they come back and visit? I sighed shutting the door behind me. It was lonely without them. It was too quiet without them. I missed them.

-

I was surprised to not have Eureka or Dominic at my house that morning, but maybe, I could've expected it the way I acted. On the way too school I could only think about how I should apologize to Eureka. I hope I wouldn't do something dramatic, or something that wouldn't cause news, something simple. I thought long and hard about it. But nothing entered my mind. I looked up and I was already at the school. I stopped at corner. I watched students pile passed the gate. I gulped. I should just turn around and skip today. But my feet moved on their own.

Stupid feet, I thought glumly.

The closer I got to the gate the more I could see the students. But, what caught my eye like it always did was that turquoise color. I stopped. I could see her standing against the wall just beside the gate. I looked at her. She didn't know I was looking at her. She stared at the ground with a confused look plastered on her face. Her hands behind back, her one leg up, she looked so alone. Standing there. Waiting. I walked towards her and she didn't know I was walking towards her. I took a deep breath and stood in front of her. She gasped lightly, and slowly looked up at me wide eyed.

'Eureka, Listen,' I scratched the back of my head, looking away from her puzzled gaze. But before I could say anymore she grabbed a hold of my t-shirt with both of her hands and looked up at me. She had eyes that were bright and glazed, was she crying or about to?

'Renton, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' She choked out. Then she started crying. I gasped and started to wave my arms around. Now I felt more guilty. But, again, before I could get any words out. 'I don't know you!' She said more quietly. Huh? That's what Dominic had just said yesterday. 'I shouldn't say something when it's none of my business.' I couldn't help it, I let a chuckle escape my lips.

She looked up. Staring into my eyes for some kind of answer. I took a deep breath. 'It's okay, and I shouldn't have yelled at you either. It wasn't right. I'm sorry.' She nodded. Then I took both of her hands and placed them in mine, but let go of one and held the other. 'Let's go to class.' She smiled as wiped her eyes with her free hand. I felt mature around her, she made me different somehow.

We walked hand in hand until the class looked at me. My face grew hot and I let quickly as possible, but the smirk of Miss Yuki's face made me nervous. I slowly walked to the back of the class as they all stared at me and her. Anemone was already sitting in the seat behind me, and I only smiled. She smiled back.

'Good Morning Renton!' She said loudly.

'Morning Anemone,' I mumbled.

She pouted. 'You don't seem very happy this morning.'

'Actually,' I thought about it. 'I feel very happy.'

Her mouth opened, like she was going to say something else. But Miss Yuki cut her off and the class began. School went by quickly.

Anemone wouldn't let go of me.

'Anemone!' I whined as she jumped on my back from out of no where. She only giggled.

Eureka was still unsure of herself. She would barely speak to me.

'It's okay.' I reassured her randomly while we walking. I didn't catch her expression though.

Dominic started to talk to me again.

'You should really let her move in with you.'

I growled.

School felt normal again with new people, two new people to be accurate. Me, Dominic, Eureka and Anemone were sitting in the library for our last period. Eureka was shy while she talked to Anemone, and Anemone seemed eager to get to know Eureka more. While Dominic for some reason couldn't take his eyes off Anemone. I chuckled at that. Maybe he was bewildered by Anemone like I was with Eureka. The strangeness, the eyes, everything. He looked at me then and raised his eyebrow, I only smirked. He glared. He knew something was up then. I couldn't help but grin more.

'So, what do you people do around here for fun?' Anemone whispered loudly enough for all three of us to hear. We perked up our heads from the books.

'Um, I don't know.' Eureka whispered back.

'Karaoke?' Dominic suggested.

She laughed. 'Really? That sounds fun! We should go out tonight! A movie and then Karaoke!' She looked at me, eyeing me for an answer, like if I said 'yes' everyone else would go to.

'I'm not -' They all looked at me. 'the singing type -' They looked at me more closely. 'I don't think -' I gulped. 'FINE!' I growled, and pretended to act mad. 'I'll go.'

They all grinned at me. Eureka was first to speak as she gasped lightly with her hands on her mouth. 'I don't know if I can! I've never been out like that!'

Anemone smirked devilishly. 'That, Eureka, I can help you with. Come over to my place after school and I'll dress you up.'

She leaned her head to the side. 'All the friends I seem to be meeting, always want to dress me.' She half smiled. 'I don't think it would be proper.'

Anemone huffed. 'Nonsense!' She hand her hand on one hip. 'I'll be glad to help you. Plus, you're so cute. It'd be an honor!' She grinned.

Eureka blushed. 'Thanks Anemone.' She fiddled with her fingers and easily dropped her books. There was a hush of giggles around the us. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick them up, only, I didn't see her try and pick them up too. We banged each others head and quickly looked at each other.

'Sorry -'

'No - I'm -'

'No, No -

'Really, Eureka -'

'Renton -'

Dominica slammed his book on the table harder then usual. We both looked at him. 'Just pick up the damn book.' He said. I chuckled nervously, and picked it up with my free hand handing it to Eureka. The rest of the period was slow and I was surprised how fast Anemone grew familiar with everyone. She acted like she's been best friends with everyone for the longest time. She was a natural and easy to talk too. I noticed that about her.

-

Me and Dominic were walking to Anemone's house by now. I was earing my beige vest with my red and white sweater. Black pants and my normal shoes. Dominic wore a dark sweater and blue jeans. He wore a scarf, wish I would've thought of that.

'So, Renton, anymore spying people?' He asked out of the blue.

I shook my head. 'No. Not since then, so, I think everything's okay now.' I shrugged.

'But, I'm guessing; Despite the whole Anemone thing you're still trying to figure it out.'

'Why do you even bother asking if you know your answers?' I sighed.

'Then I'd be some crazy guy who talks to himself.' He frowned. I laughed. 'Besides, it's fun talking to you. You're like an angry kid who tries to be an angry adult.'

'What's that supposed to mean?!' Then growled. 'Not fair.' Realizing, he was right.

'So why did you run in the ocean of people looking for Eureka?' He grinned.

'Where are you going with this? That was completely by accident, I just...ran...'

'Really? Explain.'

'Well, when I thought I hurt her, I just wanted to find her, I just wanted to see her.' I sighed. 'I don't know whats been up with me lately, you know? She's makes me...feel like...someone else.' I find myself being drawn to Eureka but then again. But I didn't say that, he would only question me.

'Do you love her?' He flat out asked.

Everything was an instant accident. I tripped over my own two feet, falling flat on my face and slamming it on the cement. He roared with laughed. I annoyingly growling as I sat back up rubbing my head. I stared at him long and hard, then looked away. I wiped my chin.

'No.'

'Don't you get it? Nothing is big here, you're just making everything big, because your falling for her Renton. Since you've never, or don't remember, falling for a girl - This is all new for you. You're just giving yourself a headache.' He grabbed my arm and easily lifted me up off the ground.

Maybe he was right. Maybe, nothing was as big as I made it seem. I somehow felt my shoulders and body lighten up. Maybe this was all in my head. Why did his conversations always turn out into giving me advice? What would I do without Dominic? I wondered. I smiled. Probably walk in circles until I hit a wall. We stood there staring at each other for a long awhile, and then, I gave up.

'I don't love her. I love being around and all the little things she does. Curiosity. I know I like her.' I whispered the last words, embarrassed. But somehow it didn't bother me that much.

_Stupid Me, I don't love Eureka..._

_It doesn't make sense to love someone you don't know._

I closed my eyes. We began walking again. 'I don't like you when you talk.' I muttered.

'Oh please,' He rolled his eyes. 'If it weren't for me, you'd be going insane with your little mind.'

What made me more mad. Is that, I thought that too.

We finally made it Anemone's house, and it was the biggest house I've ever seen. If you could even consider to call it a house. I stared in amazement and I would've stayed there if it weren't for Dominic pulling me closer to the house. Suddenly, I felt so very small.

'Renton! Dominic!' Anemone yelled happily as she opened the doors.

Me and him were both dumbstruck by her. She was beautiful as she stood there with her bright smile and the energetic wave. She wore small orangish high heel type of shoes. A dress the complimented her noticeable shape, but the dress was small so she wore a checkered white and pink skirt that puffed out. Eureka poked out from the side and Anemone only forced her to come out. Her hair was lightly over her face, with a different hairpin. She wore light brown pants and thin shirt. That had small ruffles on the sleeves. She looked plain compared to Anemone - but she came off gorgeous. To me anyway.

I stared at her. Her shirt seemed to show of her own shape. She didn't look at me, I tried to catch her eyes but she just looked at other things. While I was trying to catch her eye, Anemone grabbed their coats and we headed down her driveway. I stood beside Eureka and slowed my paces, maybe she would notice.

'You look nice.' I whispered quietly. So that she could only hear.

'Thanks.' She still didn't look at me. She was really shy tonight, more then usual. I only wondered why and continued to stare at her. Her face reflected beautifully in the moonlight, her face glowing brightly. Her hair was easily bright. I could feel it right then and there. Dominic wasn't right, be he would be, I would soon fall for this girl. It wasn't hard. I closed my eyes, then my heart raced when I thought if she would ever feel the same about me.

I wonder, if she ever would...

I couldn't stop smiling. Until Anemone grabbed a hold of my hand. I was taken back and a little scared. I groaned quietly, I looked at Eureka and she only half smiled. How was I supposed to make things progress with Eureka if I had another girl holding my hand? This could be the worse timing ever. I still had things to sort out, even if they were in my head. But I decided I wouldn't do much worrying about it.

'Renton, Do you remember my favorite color?'

'Eh?'

She shook her head. 'Probably not, right?' I was quiet. 'My hair is pink and when I wore this green t-shirt once, since it was your favorite color.' She remembered that? When I knew nothing about her? I felt sad. 'You said, I should always wear pink. Because, I looked Pretty in Pink.' She blushed.

I was baffled. I didn't know what to say. Something kind, something - 'You do look pretty in pink.' Something not stupid! I mentally kicked myself. She smiled wildly at me, and I only slapped my forehead sliding my hand down my face. Stupid me! I hated being nice sometimes.

Too much, this was all too much.

'Well, Let's go have fun!' She laughed.

'Right!' Eureka nodded.

'...Sure...' I muttered.

Dominic flicked my cheek. 'Cheer up.'

How? I wanted to ask. How...?

-

**End note; I wanted to quickly update this, because Renton gets a little more serious as things get more 'werid'. So ther might be a lot of mistaks, I will re-read it once gets up and I'll fix it. Sorry and thanks. Reviews are nice, heh. **


	4. Earth Angel

**This world ends with **_**you**_** .x**

**Chapter o4.**

_Earth Angel_

**-**

Eureka. Eureka. Eureka Novak. What was she really to me? I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't stand not being near her. I couldn't stand not thinking of her. Over the passed few weeks since Dominic suggested I was in love with her or since he gave me the idea of her moving in with me. I knew I didn't love her then but now; the things I noticed about her, the things I grew to know about her. Her smile drove me completely insane. I slumped on the couch and groaned. What was I to do? I missed her when I wasn't with her.

Then there was Anemone. A girl who thinks we're getting married when I turn eighteen. A girl who's in love with me. I blushed with just the thought of it. I never had a girl love me as much as she did. She reminded me a lot of Eureka but she wasn't her and that wasn't enough. She was talkative person while Eureka only spoke if someone was speaking to her. Anemone was always doing something while Eureka was in her own little world. There was a major difference between the both of them. Even the stuff they had in common were different, if that's possible to say.

All three of them were supposed to come over for a movie tonight. I looked at my house and it was neat. Clean and smelling nice. I walked passed my living room, then stopped and walked back to look at it. I peeked into it and saw how the couches were set. My mouth fell open. There was two love seats that had the best view of the TV. What the hell? I grabbed the side of my head and my mind raced. Where was I to sit? Me and Eureka? Maybe Anemone wanted to sit with me! But I wanted to sit with Eureka! But then it might be so obvious. I ran to the couches and stared at them. Frantically moving the couches around, pushing the fat boys near the TV. But then it looked to awkward so I moved the love seats back. As soon as the bell rang I fell on the floor.

But, then I remembered this was my house and it was okay to be in my own living room. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. Got up and went to answer the door. Anemone, Dominic and Eureka were standing with smiles on their face. I stepped aside to let them in. Dominic let the girls in before him and Eureka knew where to put her stuff already.

'Hello Renton! You're house is beautiful,' Anemone gushed as she walked passed me. Pushing her hair behind her. 'Small and comfy.' She added.

'Not as nice as your house.' I admitted. She giggled.

I showed them the living room and let them decide for themselves where they would sit. I didn't want to be the one to sit somewhere and end up sitting beside Anemone or Dominic. I wanted so badly to sit beside Eureka. Maybe she would get it. I took a deep breath as I dug in the cupboards for the popcorn. I heard as small ruffle and quickly looked at it. Eureka was standing in front of the Kitchen door. I blinked.

Her lavender eyes lowered as she had her hands in the front her nicely. She spoke softly, 'Do you need any help?'

A smile I couldn't stop appeared on my face. But that only happened when I seen her, 'Nah, It's okay.'

'Then,' She took a deep breath. 'Can I talk to you?'

Eh? I nodded slowly. She moved herself to the table and sat there as she fiddled with her fingers. Her face looked troubled. More worried then troubled though. When the popcorn was done in the microwave I opened the bag and shoved it into a big bowl. Then I slowly sat across from her. I watched her stare at the table.

'Eureka, Are you alright?'

'I'm glad I get to come here for a little awhile.' She spoke, ignoring me. 'Because I don't have many friends, I trust you the most Renton. Around my house lately – there's been some strange things happening.'

My mouth fell open. 'Like what?'

'I don't know. Like, there's people around. Sneaking and stuff.' I jolted up my seat completely alarmed by this. Her eyes widened with shock. But she continued, 'The things I know I didn't leave at a certain place – move to a different area, I can hear people outside my door at night, it scares me It could be the neighbors, but, something tells me that's not it. It's scares me..'

Dominic was right. 'Eureka, Stay here with -'

'Eureka! Renton!' Anemone called from the living. Both of our bodies jumped a little, we looked at each other and shrugged. We both walked to the living room and I asked Eureka to grab the pop. We both walked into the living room with popcorn, chips and pop. They both grinned at us when we entered the living room. Anemone sat on one couch while Dominic sat on the other. I felt a wave of relief when Eureka went and sat beside Anemone. I seen Anemone's expression change a little. I could only smile to myself when I went to go sit down beside Dominic. Though that's not what I wanted, but good enough...I guess.

'So, what're we watching?' I asked as I placed the bowl on the coffee table in between us.

'Anemone picked it.' Dominic answered, I looked at him and he was seriously forcing that smile on his face. Because he looked far from happy. I laughed quietly, more nervous then ever. I looked at Anemone and she only grinned.

'I picked _Enchanted_.' She grinned more. Her violet eyes glowing, 'I love this movie! It's so romantic. I didn't expect such an ending.'

'It's Disney.' Eureka said softly as she looked at the cover. We all looked at her. After examining the DVD cover, she blinked when she noticed we were looking at her. 'Eh?' We all laughed. She was so in her own world. Jeeze, I loved that about her. I nearly dropped my pop can at this point. I managed to grab a hold of it and cover my mouth with my hand. I stared at the Coffee table as I lowered into my seat. No, I don't love her.

_You're too young to love._

_You just met her._

It doesn't matter the age for loving another person. It just doesn't. Whether parents frown upon it and say it won't last, or we're wasting our time. But isn't that our choice as a person and not our age? And I didn't just meet her, I met her almost three months ago. I know she's my age, I know the day 'she woke up', I know she lived alone while her mom did fashions in America. I knew her personality. Like, she was shy but direct without any purpose. She's just naturally kind. Like when she first said 'Hi' to me, she didn't mean for me to answer back. It's, just, that's the appropriate thing to do when you see someone. It was nothing special. Nothing great. As if, I was sitting here with myself arguing! I looked at her.

She sat there, sitting up straight with her hands on her legs. Minding her own business as she watched the movie. When she smiled, my heart skipped a beat. She was just great. Eureka didn't know what she was doing to me. She had no idea that she struck me stupid. I smiled.

What the hell was I doing then? Nothing was keeping me away from her, Nothing was stopping me but myself. I looked back at the movie and chuckled. What a silly redheaded girl. We sat there in silence throughout the whole movie. In the end, she didn't end up with her prince but the person she fell in love with. She didn't go back to her fairytale, she followed her heart. Anemone was the first to get up and press eject on the DVD player. She put it in the DVD case and sat back down. I looked at the clock and it was almost one.

'It's getting late.' Dominic stood up. 'I think I'll go home, do you want me to walk you girls home?' He asked, yawning and stretching.

Anemone nodded. 'Sure.'

Of course, Eureka shook her head. 'My house is a too much of a big detour. It's okay, but Thanks Dominic.'

He smiled. 'Aw, don't thank me for something you won't let me do. It's too cute.' She blushed and he laughed quietly. I got up with the rest them as they walked to the door.

I wanted her to stay. Not because my crush on her was increasing, but because I was worried about her. Dominic was first to walk out the door and say Goodnight. Anemone gave me a big hug, kissed my cheek and followed Dominic.

_Do it, Do it now or you'll never get her to stay. Then you'll be up all night worrying someone might break into her house. Stupid Renton! Just do -_

'Renton?' I looked up and she was poking her face in front of me. She smiled. 'Oh, I thought you blanked out on us. Bye, Renton.' She waved and turned around. My heart was racing faster then a car. I took a deep breath. Slowly reach out my hand, I pulled it back once but - then I did it.

I grabbed the back of her coat. She stopped, just for an moment, she slowly started to turn around and her eyes were wide when I finally could see her face. I half smiled. Worried she might look scared. But surprisingly it wasn't. She looked relived. 'You can stay the night if you're scared to sleep at your house.' I whispered. I was too nervous and couldn't speak loud enough. She smiled.

'Thank you Renton!' She gushed, I was a little taken back by the rush of emotion I felt throughout my body. It was such a big electricity. I can't explain it, no matter how many words I could use. It was something so unexpected and something far greater then I could imagine. I nodded. Then looked passed her to see Dominic and Anemone surprised as much as me. I only shrugged with a stupid smile on my face.

'Good Night, Anemone. Dominic.' Eureka said, bowed her head and stood beside me. They didn't say anything back, only looked stunned. I wanted to laugh but I was too dumbstruck at the moment. I slowly shut the door and leaned against it. I looked at Eureka who stood there with a beaming smile. Then she blinked. 'What are you thinking about?' She asked in a soft voice.

'Nothing really.' I shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. _Oh. By the way, I'm thinking about you and how I'm stupidly falling in love with you. _I wanted to say it. But, it wasn't the right time too. I knew I would say it one day, one day soon. I removed myself from the door and helped her remove her coat. She followed me upstairs and I showed her the empty room she would be staying in.

'Um,' Her face started to turn scarlet. I bit my lip. 'I didn't...bring anything...to wear to bed...' She whispered, her eyes shut tightly and her head lowered. Huh? Then my face was hot and I backed up.

'Oh, um, Well, I have something you could – you could, you know, w-wear!' I stammered quickly as possible.

She nodded hard. 'Okay! Thanks! Yeah...' We both stood there in the hallway like complete morons who didn't know what to when it came to things like this. Only, it was right on. I slowly walked away and ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me and leaned on this door. Then I turned around and started to bang my head on the door.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING? _

I really hated doing things that I don't think twice about. Always had to be in the moment, Renton. That was me. I growled and dug in my dresser. I tried to smallest boxers I had, since that's all I wore to bed. Diane should have left some clothes behind or something! Ugh. I pulled out a t-shirt I barely wore and small pair of boxers. I opened my door and she was still standing in the hallway. I handed her the clothes, when I did, our hands lightly touched each other. I don't know who yelled first, but we scared each other and dropped the clothes! How stupid! We looked at each other with huge eyes. I bent to down to pick them up, but I didn't know she was going to bend down too, so when I pulled back up. My head banged on her forehead!

'Ah!' She let out.

'Huh?!' I looked up and she was holding her head. 'AH! I'M SO SORRY!!' I yelled, completely bewildered and scared and nervous and – and, 'Eureka! Are you alright?!' I asked as I dropped the clothes and placed my hand on her one shoulder. Using my other to push her bangs off her face and looked at the bump that was forming. My face fell. 'Eureka...'

'It's okay..' She muttered. 'I got nervous...' She admitted.

'But, it's forming a bump.' I looked at it closely. I couldn't do anything right. I'm such an idiot. Then catching me off guard, she placed her hand on my cheek. I gasped, looking down at her. Her lavender eyes staring into mine. We were so close to each other. She smiled reassuringly.

'It's okay.' She said again. 'Really, it is.'

I nodded. 'If you say so. ' We stood there for a moment. Then remembered we holding each other seriously close. She blushed, and this time it was only me who bent down to pick up the clothes. I handed them to her without touching her soft hand. She nodded and turned around into the room. 'You can use the bathroom, it's down the hall.' I told her and left for my own room. I slowly shut the door behind me and groaned.

I dragged my dead body across the room and flung myself onto my bed. I landed on it with a few bounces. I stared at my ceiling. Nothing was stopping me from loving this girl. Nothing. Yet, I couldn't bring myself around to admit it. Then it hit me. What if she didn't love me back? What if she didn't even like me? I knew she liked me, but not liked _liked_ me. Not like I liked her. Stupid. I was stupid and everything I did was stupid. I heard the shower go on. I sighed.

The only way to let her know how I'm feeling is to tell her. Right?

Then I would know what to do about it. If she likes me back, I could start to take her out or something. If she didn't, then I would move on and only think of her as my friend. My mouth fell open. Only thinking about just being friends forever crushed my heart. I couldn't just be friends with her, I had to have her. This was complicated. Also, what if the whole Anemone thing only made her distant? I mean she just kissed my on the cheek for crying out loud! What was I supposed to do about that? My mind raced in circles. It only came back to same question. I rose up. I would have to talk to Dominic about it. He would know what to do.

There was a small knock at my door. I quickly jumped to my feet and answered her. I stared at the small girl in my clothes. Her whole being completely baffled me. She wore my baggy t-shirt, but it still showed her curves. I swallowed air. The small shorts she wore showed off her long slender white legs. I swallowed nothing again. Her wet hair stuck on her face made me hypnotized. This was torture for a guy my age with a girl looking like that at my door!

'So – So, you okay?' I squeaked. She giggled and I only blushed.

'Yes! I'm feeling very comfy here. Not like at my house. I lock all my doors, shut all my windows and even put sticks to make sure they won't open and I still feel like someone's inside.' She sighed. 'It's troublesome. I'm glad I have a friend like you, Renton!' She beamed, her smile, that smile...

Oh no.

It was too late already.

I fell in love with her the day I met her.

She stared at me, 'You always look like in deep thought. What is it that you think about all the time?'

_You. 'Nothing really. My mind just wonders...' I nervously answered._

_'Aw, there has to be something always on your mind!' You. She smiled. 'Just the way you look when you think like that. So honest.' You. 'You have to tell me one day.'_

I smiled, tilting my head to the side. 'One day.' I promised. She nodded. 'Good Night, Eureka.'

'Good Night, Renton.'

I shut my door when she turned around. I slid down my door and sat there for a long moment. Nothing was in my mind, nothing was setting an alarm. I took a deep breath. I finally just had to say it like that. Sure, not to her. But to myself. It made things so clear. But, then, there was the problem in telling her how I felt. I wouldn't need Dominic's help to find out what I'm feeling. Because that was now done. But I did need help in telling her, and that's why I would ask Dominic tomorrow.

_**-**_

I woke up pretty late the next day, remembering all that I thought last night. I was little scared to face her with what I thought about her. But, I managed to pull myself from my bed and go downstairs. She was already up. I laughed when I saw her. She had pancake mix all over her face and in her hair. She was still wearing my clothes. She gasped when she saw me then smiled as she wiped her face.

'Good Morning Renton!' She laughed. I've never seen her so happy before. Her face was glowing. I never thought I would come see Eureka like this. 'I attempted to make pancakes.' She frowned. 'But, I kind of destroyed your kitchen while I was at it...'

I chuckled and walked towards her. I wiped the piece she missed on her bottom lip. She went a little rosy. 'It's okay. I love pancakes!'

'Good! I was wondering what to make. I was going to make eggs...But, I don't like eggs or the smell...' She grabbed the two plates and put them at the end of each table. Before she sat down she poured me a cup of orange juice.

'Wow.' I said breathlessly.

She sat down. 'Oh, I hope everything's okay.' Eureka said worriedly.

'Perfect.' I took a bite of the chocolate chip pancakes. 'And delicious.'

'Oh thank goodness. I'll clean everything later, it's my mess.'

'I'll help.' She nodded. I cleared my throat. Eureka, something changed in her. Something made her a little more aware and awake. She still sat there with the look she always had, in her own little world. But she changed. I knew that much. 'So, what should we do today after the dishes and getting ready?'

She blinked. 'I was going to go home. But, if you want to do something I can!'

I shook my head. 'It's okay. You can go home if you want.' My smile faded. I didn't want her to go.

'But!' I looked at her. 'If you want to, you could come over, if you don't mind. I just want to change into a different pair of clothes. It won't take long!'

'Okay. I'll call up Dominic and Anemone while I'm waiting at your place.'

She nodded. 'Okay.'

We ate the rest of her breakfast in silence. Simply enjoying the good food and each other's company. I hope she was brave enough to sleep in her own house. At the same time, I hoped she could stay here the night again. When we were done eating, we did the dishes. After the quiet dishes we walked upstairs and I got her another pair of clothes to wear. They were baggier then the ones I gave her last night, I'm glad. Because that was too much for me. After we were done changing, we headed out in the cold. We both shivered.

'Thank you for letting me stay the night, Renton. Really.'

'Sure, Anytime.'

'I'm glad we became friends like this. Someone I can rely on and I want you to know, you can rely on me for anything too! I probally won't be any good.' She laughed nervously. 'But I'll try my best.' Her quiet voice giggled.

'Don't worry. I'm sure whatever it is, you'll do great. There's nothing you can do for me that won't be horrible.' I smirked. 'Like the pancakes.' She grinned.

'Thanks!'

**-**

We finally made it to her apartment. It was a bit far, but I didn't mind. We climbed the stairs. She fiddled with her door and opened it. As soon as she did, she dropped her hands to the side of her body. Letting her keys fall to the ground. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew into horror. I blinked. I lightly pushed her to the side to look at what she was looking at. Her apartment was trashed to bits.

The pictures that hung on the wall were now smashed on the ground. Her couches were flipped over. Her TV was on the ground broken. Parts of the rug were torn apart. She aimlessly walked into her apartment and I followed her. We walked into the kitchen. Where everything was a bigger disaster. Her kitchen table was smashed in two, her chairs were everywhere. Her plates were smashed on the ground, everything was just everywhere. She let out a big breath and fell to her knees. I gasped. She let her head fall into her hands and she sat there. I quickly knelt in front of her.

'Hey...' I said quietly.

She took her hands off her face and looked at me with unusually brighter eyes. Tears started to pile in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. I was a little stunned. But I was seriously concerned about her. I put my hand on her shoulder. But she surprised me when she wrapped her hands around my waist as I fell on my butt. She was in between my legs hugging me. Her head in my chest. I managed to catch myself with my hands behind my back. Eureka started to sob, and I only felt sorry for her. I pulled my back up and just hugged her back. I sat there holding her for a long time as she cried.

'My house...' Her voice was muffled. 'It's destroyed...Everything...it's broken!' She cried.

'As long as you're alright...'

'No! Renton! My house, it's...What happened?'

I grimaced. I didn't know how to console her. But I tried anyway, 'I don't what happened. We'll look around and see if anything is gone. We'll call the cops before hand through.' I bit my lip. 'And you're staying at my house from now on.'

'Are...you -'

'No questions.' I looked at her firmly. 'Eureka, this is serious.' She sighed and nodded.

She wiped her eyes and pulled herself back. I got up to my feet and pulled her up. She stumbled to her feet but I grabbed a hold of her hand. I tried to let go, but her hand had a firm grip on my mine. She pulled me to each room. Her bedroom was just as bad. Her clothes were everywhere, her bed flipped and so on. The washroom looked the worse though. Mirrors broken and everything. She finally found her phone. She plugged it in and called the cops. We sat in the destructed living room in the middle of all the broken and flipped things. She took a deep breath. The glow I seen this morning was gone.

'This sucks,' I whispered. Not daring to look at her. 'You were so happy this morning, it seemed like you ready for a good day and this happens. I'm sorry there's nothing I could do, Eureka.'

'I can stay at your house, with you, that's all I need right now.' My eyes quickly shot at her. She smiled at herself. She wrapped her arms around her legs. 'But it does suck.'

'Is anything gone though?'

She took a deep breath. 'All my pictures are ripped, my computer is smashed to little itty bitty bits, most of my clothes are gone and I no longer have the number to where my mom works. Nothing major...'

I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tightly. 'It's gonna be alright.' She pushed her head more into me and I smiled despite the things she was going through. But all the thoughts about someone following her had come back. I knew for sure, someone was after her now and someone could've got her last night if I didn't have any courage to ask to stay. I was glad I did what I did. But I wanted to know who was after Eureka and more importantly, _why?_

There was a knock on the door. We both got up and she ran to answer it. There was a group of men and women at the door. Eureka smiled as she let them in. They quickly looked surprised and horrified at the house. The people quickly scattered through the house into different groups. Eureka looked surprised, but one guy didn't move and walked up to her. I slowly moved beside her.

He had grayish hair, short and messy. His sharp blue eyes searched the room before he looked at Eureka. He was tall and scrawny looking. When he spoke, he sounded like this wasn't such a big deal to him. 'So, what happened here?' He asked in a boring tone while he pulled out his notepad and pen.

'Um, I don't know.' Eureka answered quietly. He raised one of his brows and she gasped. 'I spent the night at my friends house,' She pointed at me. 'Renton, and when I came home just a few moments ago. It was like this. I looked around and nothing is really missing. Just a few clothes.' She sighed. He quickly noted the things she said and he looked around the room again.

'And your name is?'

'Oh! Eureka Novak!'

His mouth fell open. Then he smirked. 'Common last name, eh?'

'Huh...'

He shook his head. 'Nothing, nothing.' He smiled like he had something secretive to say. But kept himself shut and looked at me with those serious eyes. 'And you're Renton? Last name?'

'Thurston...' I said slowly. Before he wrote anything done, he eyed me as if he knew who I was. Like I was the culprit or something. He shook his head and wrote down my name I suspected. Then one of the women came back and whispered in his ear. They stood there for a long time while he nodded over and over. Then she ran back to her job. He looked me long and hard once more then back at Eureka.

'My co-worker says, there was a fight here from the way everything is laid out.' He took a deep breath. 'Does anyone else live here? Or someone you know who comes over with an extra key?'

'My mom. But, she's way in America.'

'Anyway that she would come home?'

'No...' She whispered. 'She doesn't come until Christmas. Other then that no-one comes around.'

He nodded while he wrote down things. 'Is there anywhere you could stay at the moment? We have to search and examine the place. So we can gather clues and maybe find DNA if there was a fight.'

'She's staying with me.' I spoke out of place. He looked stunned, then he glared at me.

'You're staying with the boyfriend?' He mocked. I growled at him, I figured he knew we weren't like that but decided to say something like that anyway. 'Ah well, as long as you go somewhere to stay. Just gather a few clothes and show them to that blonde women, she'll look at them and see if they're okay to take.'

'O-okay!' She said, turned around and ran to her bedroom.

Me and the man stood there in silence. He finally moved to around the living room looking at the walls. I watched him. Maybe I was over-thinking this like all the things I thought. But, I was pretty sure I've seen this man somewhere before. I couldn't remember where, it was probally a long time ago. A really long time ago if I couldn't remember where I've seen him. It bugged me though. Eureka caught me off guard as she tugged on my sleeve, I looked down at her and she smiled sadly. I nodded. We both walked out the room, Eureka gave them my address and phone number before we left. She stared at the sidewalk the whole time we were walking. I couldn't really say anything to brighten her mood.

Nothing could cheer her up at this time.

**-**

We made it to my house and I told her she could stay in the room she stayed in last night. She kicked off her shoes. She started to up towards the stairs while I stayed behind. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. This is crazy. Her house was a total mess. I don't think I would be able to handle such pressure. After Eureka came down after about thirty minutes, she looked flushed. Then I realized she couldn't handle this either. She sat down beside me and took the biggest breath ever.

'I feel so tired, but I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about it. It's just so horrible! What if I stayed home last night? What would've happened to me?' She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. 'Nothing like this ever happened to me before.'

'Well, you have nothing to be scared of now. The cops will find whoever did this. Other then that, I can only say I'm sorry.' I looked at and she only nodded slowly. 'You should take a nap or something though. You look flushed.'

She half smiled. 'I'll try.' She got up and walked back upstairs. I sat there alone for a few moments. I got up and grabbed my phone. I dialed Dominic's number and waited a few rings. He finally answered.

'Hey.' I said quietly.

'About time! I tried to call you so many times in the last hour. Where you still sleeping?It's noon!'

'I was right.' He went quiet. He knew what I meant by this. I closed my eyes and slowly continued, 'Eureka's being followed. Her house was broken in last night. I told her to live with me until everything is figured out, but, what if nothing is figured out?'

His voice was serious like always expect at most times when he was sarcastic, 'Renton, you did the right thing in letting her stay with you.'

Eh? That wasn't what I was expecting. 'BUT – Don't you have some kind of advice? Or – or – or ask why I kept in here last night! SOMETHING!' I demanded as I yelled at the little phone in my hand. He was quiet for a second before he koffed.

'DON'T YELL AT ME!!'

'WELL!'

'Renton, shut up.' I growled. 'I don't have any advice! What am I'm supposed to tell you? Find the person who's stalking her and then what? There's nothing you can do about it. Maybe call the cops or something. But there's nothing you can actually _do_.' He took a deep breath. 'And about last night. I don't know what made you ask her, but I do get the idea. She probally had a problem and since you're somewhat her best friend, but in love with her only she doesn't know, she told only you! So you asked her to spend the night to make yourself not worried and herself a little safer. AM I RIGHT?'

I was speechless. How the hell is it that he's always on the spot? It pissed me right off when he blew up like that. Then again, I must've pissed him off when I blew up. Although I didn't use as much words as he did and sounded the way he had to sound. Stupid Dominic and his stupid personality. I fell back into the couch.

'Oh.' Was all I said. He sighed deeply. 'Well, You're right. It's just I can't help her, so I thought you give me an idea on how to help her.'

'The only thing you could possibly and probably are already doing is – be there for Eureka. That's all she needs right now since there's nothing you can really do.' I nodded in agreement. I'll be her friend. I frowned at the stupid word. I'll be there for her that's what she was trying to tell me anyway. I felt a little better about that. Lost in thought I forgot about Dominic, 'So, you ARE in love with her?' I slapped my forehead. He laughed. 'I knew it! I knew it! Oh god, I know you well.'

'Too much.' I muttered.

'So, When are you gonna tell her?'

'What? As if I'd do something crazy and outrageous like that.' I said sarcastically.

'The whole thing at the festival wasn't crazy or outrageous at all.' I can picture him rolling those some what green eyes of his. I pouted. 'Just tell her. Flat out tell her. You don't have to be a Renton and make a big thing out of it like everything else.'

'Like how? I can't just come out and say, 'I'm in love with you Eureka.' It's not as -' I paused. Did I just say that? With my voice? My words? I said that? It repeated a thousand times in my head and it still sounded so right. I did say it and I felt like, I really wanted to tell her now. But I couldn't. She was going through to much right now. She didn't need something like that on her shoulders.

'Renton?'

'Huh? Oh! Sorry...Blanked out there for a second.'

'I know.'

'Of course you do.' I sounded glum but tried to put a little happiness in there. 'Okay, I'll tell her, just not now. Maybe when things have calmed down. In the meanwhile, I'll just be her idiot friend.'

'Sounds good. Since you already are.'

I heard something behind me and looked back. But nothing was there. I shrugged letting it go and continued to argue with Dominic about my stupid problems. All I knew is that, Eureka's house was bashed up and we had to wait for the cops to give us any information. Then after all that, if they find the person put them behind bars and if they don't find out, she'll live here. Right? Right. Maybe whenever the heck that's settled, I would have to tell her how I felt. Lay down it easy for Anemone. I hung up the phone and tossed to the side. We talked over almost an hour.

'Renton, are you done with the phone?' Eureka asked behind me. I jumped because I didn't realize she was standing behind me. I blushed and thought maybe she heard me speak about her.

'Um, yeah.' I scratched the back of my head. 'How long were you standing there?'

'Oh, not long.' She smiled. Something about her seemed a little off. Well I guess it's because she was tired from all that happened, but, she looked like she was blushing. Ah, maybe she was just flushed. Her eyes were red from all the crying. I felt so sorry for her. I didn't know what to say to her, I had no idea how she felt right now. But Dominic was right, I was right. Just be there for her. I smiled. 'Always in thought, Renton.'

My mouth fell. 'Yeah, Sorry...'

'It's okay. Hey, look, I feel like...doing something...tonight.'

'Oh? Like what?' That was a little strange, I thought maybe she would want to rest tonight. Would she go to school tomorrow to? Probably.

'Well, since I don't have all that much clothing anymore. I thought you might want to come with me shopping?' She placed her hands behind her back. 'That's if you want to.'

'Sure. I'll go.' I looked at the clock, it was almost two and the mall closed at nine. We had lots of time. 'But, I'm a guy, maybe you should ask a girl to come with us – or Moondoggie.' I shrugged.

She giggled, 'That would be something for him. But I'll call up Anemone, it will make her day.' I nodded. She came and sat down beside me. I handed her the phone. When she dialed the numbers, her and Anemone talked. I watched her. She looked so confident about everything. Like, it wasn't such a big deal. So I decided there really wasn't really anything to worry about. As long as she was okay, I'm okay. I figured. She hung up the phone and smiled at me flashing her teeth.

'She said she could come!'

'How brave of you.' I smiled.

Her smile faded. 'Huh?'

'Oh, nothing!' I waved my hands in front of my face. 'I'm glad.'

She got up. 'She's bringing a car!' Her eyes glowed. 'This is something I need right now. Friends.' Eureka looked down at me with a full smile face on her face. The glow on her face was back. 'I'm glad I have people in my life now.'

'You never had any friends before?'

She shook her head. 'No. Not really. Just one, but I don't remember.' She shrugged.

That was something else. It me off guard. 'So, you don't remember your only friend?' She shook her head. 'And not even your birthday?' She shook her head. 'Okay, but the day you woke is before Christmas, right?'

She nodded this time. 'Yup! The exact date before Christmas!'

'Christmas Eve?'

'Oh, is that what's it called?'

'Yeah...'

'Then yes! Well, Anemone will be here tonight. She'll be here to pick us both up!'

**-**

We sat in the car with Anemone. She was surprisingly interested in what happened today as Eureka explained the story. Maybe it was because it would answer why Eureka spent the night. I didn't really listen. Because the way Eureka said her birthday struck me as odd. Who doesn't remember their own birthday? She mentioned it before, but to really think about. It was odd. Or their best friend? I sighed. Me. I don't even remember Anemone or that guy we met early today. The car came into a complete stop and I nearly fell forward. I looked outside, and we were at the hugest mall ever. It wasn't one I came to often, it had to be the one on the other side of town.

'We're going to be here a long time...Aren't we?' I stared at the mall.

Anemone giggled as she pulled her head beside mine. 'A bit. But, you don't have to follow us around. I don't think you'll want to come with us into the Bra sections and stuff like that.' She smirked.

'No. No, no, no, no. No.' I repeatably said. Shaking my head.

Eureka laughed as she pulled in her head on the other side of me. 'What are you going to do then?'

'I'll just browse for early Christmas gifts or something.' I shrugged. I opened the door and let us out. 'See ya.' I waved and walked in before them.

I seriously didn't want to get stuck with two girls in a Bra store. I walked into the mall full of buzzing people. I looked right and left at the stores. I decided I would get a gift for Eureka for what she went through this morning. I had no idea where to start and I had no idea how many stores I visited. I finally came to a jewelry store. I looked at all the earrings, she wore nothing like that. Moved on. Necklas, I pictured it and it didn't look right. I rolled my eyes. Why wouldn't it? Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

A women stood kindly before me, 'Is there something you need help looking for, sir?'

I put my hand to my chin and thought about it, 'She's kind of quiet and sweet. A little distant. She doesn't wear any jewelry like this. Nothing flashy. Oh, her eyes are lavender and her hair is sort of light blue. Turquoise really.' I looked at the women and her mouth fell open. She looked troubled by the information I gave her. I laughed nervously.

But after awhile she just smiled, 'Sounds like you really want to find something nice for this girl.' I nodded. 'Well, what's the length of her hair?'

'Huh? Uh, just up to her shoulders. It's kind of, passed her ears, and when she doesn't wear anything in her hair. It falls on her face.'

'We have hairpins.' She motioned her hands to this one counter. We both peeked over them and nothing seemed right. Until, I seen the ones with small butterflies. They had small blue jewels with smaller white ones. I became happy and started to point at them. 'Those ones! Those ones! These!' I was almost jumping up and down.

She laughed lightly, 'Okay Sir.' I smiled at her as she opened the counter and pulled them out. After I payed for them. They were nicely wrapped in a white box with a pink ribbon and small tag on it. I put it in my pocket and went to look for the girls. They weren't so hard to find when I seen a pink haired girl and a turquoise haired girl. I quickly ran up behind them. They both jumped when I jumped in front of them.

'Oh!' Eureka gasped.

'We were looking for you, Renton.' Anemone tapped her foot. 'We've been here a long time. We're ready to leave. Eureka's getting tired.'

I smiled. 'Okay. She did have a long day.'

Anemone had dozens of bags, half of them she bought for Eureka and Eureka didn't even have to spend one dime. On the ride home they both chatted away. The ride was longer to get home then to get here. I just wanted to get home and give Eureka her gift! That's all I wanted. I nearly jumped out of the car when it stopped. Anemone got out to pile my arms with bags, she kissed my cheek again and I smiled. We said Good Night and she left. I got Eureka to open the house and I quickly dropped all the bags.

'I don't know what made her buy so much,' Eureka looked puzzled, looking at all the bags on the floor.

'At least you got nothing to worry about.'

'I'll have to pay her back again.'

'Christmas is always coming up.'

'I guess so.'

She pulled out her clothes from the bags and took some at time upstairs. Then she came back down and got the rest. She finally came and sat on the couch beside me looking tired. She looked so worn out. The bags under her eyes were worse then earlier this evening.

'Eureka, I know you're trying to not think about this. But are you okay?'

She nodded. 'I thought that shopping would lessen my worries. But no luck. Because, the pictures and everything I lost – it can't be replaced.'

'No, but it can be remembered and the things to come are also to be treasured.'

'True. It still saddens me though.' I agreed with her by nodding. 'It stinks.' She pouted, crossed her arms and laid back in the couch. I chuckled at her cute antic.

'Well, stay as long as you want. Seriously.'

'Thanks.'

'Oh, and I have this for you.' I dug in my pocket and handed her the little box. She looked at me as she sat up straight. Then looked at the box and slowly untied the ribbon. She lifted the box cover and gasped. She grabbed one of the hairpins and looked at it with a smile on her face. She put it back in the box and looked at me.

'Thank you, Thank you!' The tears came again. I blinked.

'Aw, you're crying. Why?' I wondered. Almost alarmed by it.

'They're beautiful! I never got gifts like this before, this makes me really happy!' She jumped at me again. I was little taken back at it that I lost my balance and we both fell to the ground. When I looked up at her, her nose was touching mine. We had another one those eye to eye contact thing, but this time we only smiled and laughed.

'Jeeze, clumsy girl aren't you?'

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock you to the ground...'

I laughed lighter. 'It's okay. It's cute.' I shrugged,

'Today was the saddest day ever, I didn't know how to feel but sad. But you made it all better. I don't know how or why. You just did. Anemone did too.' My heart began to pound. 'And giving me these made me happier.' I smiled. She tried to pull her arms off around my neck, but I was laying on them. I rose pushing us up and she let go. We sat on the floor as she held the box close to her chest. 'Thank you, Renton. I just can't stop saying that. But for Christmas, I'll get you the best gift ever! Promise!'

'Okay. Only if you let me get you a Christmas gift and a birthday gift.'

'But -'

'Then you can't give the best gift ever.'

She looked at me long and hard, 'Oh, fine.'

'Thank you.'

We sat there and smiled at each other. Until we finally noticed we were still sitting on the ground. We sat back on the couch and I turned on the TV. We watched tons of shows until finally it gotten really late. As I was switching the channel, her head fell on my shoulder. I looked at her and she was sound asleep. She breathed lightly and I smiled. I'm glad her day wasn't ruined and I'm glad I was there to make it better. I slowly put her head under my hand and I got up from the couch. Then using my other hand for under her legs, and moved my other hand under her neck. She was now in my arms, sleeping away. I carried her upstairs. I kicked open the door and placed her on the small bed. I took off her slippers and covered her up with the pink blanket. I looked at her sleep for a few moments. Then I knelt down beside her and put my lips near her ear.

'I love you Eureka. Don't ever go away...' I whispered in her ear. I made sure it was light whisper, that no-one would ever hear. I was honest and very firm about it though. I smiled at my sleeping angel and I did something I never did before. I lightly put my lips on her forehead, kissing it softly. Angel, she was my angel. But angels are in heaven, and she's here with me. I pulled away and got up. 'Earth angel, you're my earth angel...'

I slowly walked across the room, shut of the lights and got one more look at her before shutting the door. I stood against the door with my hands still on the doorknob. It was so easy to fall for someone you trusted and didn't understand that well. But once I figured out how I felt for this girl, despite the oddness about her, it was okay to like her this much. I know it wasn't the best time in the world. But, if happened yesterday or tomorrow. It still would've happened. I just happened to figure it out earlier.

But there was only a few things that worried me. Anemone. Who's ever following her and why. Then, the stupidest thing to bug me the most was – how was I going to tell her? It was easy when she was sleeping or when I thought about it or told other people. But to tell her to her face and get an answer scared me the most. But I said I would wait until things have calmed down, so I would, until then...I only wished.

_Please, please, feel the same way._

**-**

_**End of Chapter**_

**AN: Well this was fun. Seriously though, I've never written such a long rough draft and tried to make it shorter. Believe me, this was the shortest I could write it. I left a lot of opened problems and things like that. There's a reason for that, Don't worry. Annnnd, I don't know when there will be another chapter, about a month or so. I have to much to do. High school is shit. -laughs- Reviews? Thanks if you leave any.**

**Disclaimer: I should honestly learn to put disclaimers at the beginning or ending of my stories. So here it is; Earth Angel is a good song by Buddy Holly. My Grandpa showed me one day and I fell in love with the song. Pretty in Pink, the previous chapter, is a classic and favorite movie of mine. The title suited Anemone. **


	5. Under the Mistletoe

**This world ends with **_**you **_**.x**

**Chapter o5:**

_Under the mistletoe_

**-**

I looked out my window as the snow silently fell to the ground. But it wouldn't stick on the ground, it would just melt. Which was sad. Because Eureka was looking forward to the first snowfall, but it would never stay on the ground. I shut my window and shivered. It was still pretty cold out though. I put on my school uniform and headed downstairs to the working girl in my kitchen. I took a deep before I entered the room though. Because every morning I seen her and every morning she took my breath and made my heart stop.

'Renton! Good Morning!' I looked up at her with what felt like a nervous smile. She turned back around and continued to work in the kitchen. I told she didn't have to do that much but she said she felt better doing this. I couldn't argue with her. I sat down in front of my hot cup of Tea and started to drink it. She sat across from me with a smile. 'So, did you have a nice sleep?' She asked.

I nodded and answered her, 'Yeah. It's snowing out there.'

'I seen. Too bad the snow isn't sticking to the ground though. One more week until Christmas, so that it just might snow really hard soon.' She smiled, her eyes glittered with wonder.

'Yeah.' I smiled, looking only at her.

After we had our tea and toast we headed outside into the cold. Eureka ran past me with a giggle, I blinked, and she started to spin. I watched her as she spun slowly with her arms spread. My heart stopped, my mind stopped in that very moment. Time seemed to slow down. She spun, as the snow fell onto her soft hair, her eyes bright and her smile beautiful. It was, like, one of those scenes in a movie where they have song playing at a moment like this. But, there was no song, just me and her. I naturally grabbed her hand - the only thing I am able to do without walking into a pole or something - and started to pull her down the street.

Once we reached the school gates, I got this uneasy feeling in my stomach. I was missing out on something! I forgot something totally important! I stopped at the gate and tried to think about it. I hate this when it happened. When you knew something, right when it was at the edge of your tongue, but you can't really remember. Ah! I hated this. I knew I was going to regret this. I should pay attention to more things in class.

Eureka stopped in front of the classroom door as I slowed down. She looked at me, but, I didn't want to trouble her and half smiled. When she pushed open the door and I stood there looking at all of them. I knew something was up – something I missed. The desks were pushed to the side and Miss Yuki was sitting on her desk with a smirk. I searched for Dominic and he was leaning up against the window in the back. He only smiled. I gulped. Something was up.

'Renton Thurston,' Miss Yuki said. I looked at her. At first I kind of liked it when she said my name. But now – it only meant some trouble. She smiled as she jumped off the desk. She walked towards me as her heels clicked on the floor. My heart was racing. When she got near me, she placed her hand under my chin as he sharp nails tickled my chin. 'Do you know what I have planned for you?' Her bright golden eyes staring into mine.

'Do...I want to know?' I asked in a quiet voice.

She chuckled. 'Nope.' I sighed and shrugged. She smiled. 'I put you in charge of the dance.'

I stared at her. My mouth fell open and I was beyond confused. 'What dance!?' I asked bewildered. I looked at Eureka who smiled, then Dominic who still smiled and Anemone who looked just as surprised as me. I looked back at Miss Yuki. 'I can't be in charge of a dance! Are you crazy!?'

She frowned. 'Your honestly going to wait until I answer?' She pulled back her head and pulled her hand away. 'You're the only person in this class who lacks group stuff. Like the festival we had, you were barely around expect that big dramatic thing.' I rolled my eyes. People still remember that? 'Listen, you're gonna do this and you're gonna do it good. Get it?' I nodded slowly. 'Good.' She turned around.

'What I'm I supposed to do?' I asked myself quietly.

But, no-one could hear me because a sea of people rushed up to me. Giving me ideas, telling me what to do. I stared at all of them as they yelled random things at me. I heard something about Christmas, Secret Santa, Confessions - everything was romance – Gifts and so on. I waved my hands in front of me. Worried, scared and nervous of out my mind. I couldn't be IN charge of a stupid Dance, I probally wouldn't have went to.

'Whoa, whoa, WHOA' They all went quiet. 'Okay, um, I never was really in control of anything. So, um, this is how – how it's gonna work – I guess – I don't know. We're having a Dance, right?' They all stared at me as if I were some stupid moron. I sighed. 'Okay...Anyway, how about we have a dance on Christmas eve?' The girls stared at me. 'And at 12 – The lights will go off and then -' They all froze. No-one blinked. No-one breathed. I was going somewhere with this. 'We'll have a spotlight, wherever the two spotlights land – those two will dance.'

They stared in awe. 'That's brilliant! That will be our big finale!' Someone shouted.

'Yes! But, we need to do something during the dance!'

'Gifts? You have to buy a gift for the person you like, love or admire! A friend! Doesn't matter.'

'Yeah! And then we can -'

I backed away from the crowd then. I found myself to Anemone, Dominic, Moondoggie and Eureka. I took a deep breath when I reached them. When I looked up at them, they all had smirks and smiles on their faces. I frowned.

'That's really Romantic, Renton!' Anemone gushed as she clapped her hands together.

'Yeah, Renton, _really_ romantic.' Dominic smirked.

'It's Brilliant. I think!'

'I think it's a nice idea, Renton. So far, you're doing a good job.' Eureka smiled. She was the only I returned the smile too. The sound of my name made me turn around to see a girl running towards me.

'Renton! Should the boys ask the girls or the girls ask the boys?'

I blinked. 'Does it matter?'

'Yes!'

'Then – then – Girls choice?'

She grinned. 'Perfect!' And off she ran. I turned back around and Moondoggie looked furious with me.

'Eh?'

'Renton! How am I going to get a date! There's this total babe in the class next to ours! I was gonna ask her! Gidget!' Moondoggie groaned. Pulling his head back with his hands in the air. I stared at him. I felt so bad. He looked at me. 'Aw! Don't look at me like that...with those huge puppy eyes...and that sad frown...' I blinked.

'Don't mind him. But, he is right. I'm going to have a find a date now.' Anemone sighed. 'I would ask Renton, but, he might too busy during the whole dance.' She looked at me with sad eyes. I only smiled nervously, scratching the back of my head. Shuffling my feet awkwardly.

Then I noticed what she had said after the part that made me feeling awkward.'Huh? Why would I be busy at the dance? I mean, I'm planning it – but it doesn't mean I'm going.' I looked over at the teacher when I said that. She glared and I gulped. 'Never mind.'

'What about you, Eureka?' We all looked at her. Her head was lowered and Dominic asked as he stuck his face in front of hers. She gasped and looked at all of us with a frantic look. Dominic smiled.

'Oh – um – I don't think – I mean I would – But I don't think -' We all stared at each other with smirks on our faces. She was confused and embarrassed. She took a deep breath and sighed, looking at us with a exhausted look. 'I don't know...'

'Hmm, Well, Since Renton can't really do anything at the dance – Ask me.' Dominic smiled.

Eureka's mouth fell open. Her cheeks became pink. She beamed at Dominic. 'Really? You mean – I can ask you?' He nodded. She smiled as she wiped her single tear away. 'Thank you, Dominic.' I felt my body clench with jealousy. It's supposed to be 'Thank you, Renton.'. Eureka looked up at Dominic. 'Then, Dominic, will you – will you – can you -'

He chuckled and placed his hand on her head. 'Sure.' He smiled with his eyes closed. Eureka looked flustered and still embarrassed. I felt jealous – and a little ashamed – towards Dominic. I wanted to be that guy. Just when I was going to say something, someone grabbed my shoulders and before I could look who it was; I was pulled back. I tried to reach for something, but no luck. I looked at Eureka who was smiling up at Dominic, I felt my heart break a little.

Stupid Dance!

-

Four more days. Four more days. Four more days. Just _just _four more days. It was killing me. I got used to it, my best friend was being kind to the girl I loved. That wasn't a problem. But what if they were picked in the random spotlight? She is unique, she does draw attention to herself. Then there's Dominic who's the high school heart throb. But then there's a small chance that they might not get chosen, maybe. But if they do – He gets to kiss her!

I have tell Eureka how I feel before she goes and starts to fall in love with Dominic.

But that's a stupid reason to tell her.

I should tell her how I feel because I feel like telling her my feelings.

I blinked. I'm stupid. I walked downstairs to her cooking and cleaning. I didn't even think to remember how she made feel as I caught a glimpse of her. Her smile caught me off guard as she beamed at me with her 'Good Morning'. I didn't say anything – I couldn't – I sat down as she poured me my tea. I stared at her soft lips and only imagined kissing her. What it would feel like, what it would be like. Something incredible I imagined, something that I've always probally want to do. I sighed. Eureka sat across me. I looked at her – it shouldn't be hard. I mean, they were just feelings.

Well, okay, no. I don't know how to begin to tell her.

'Um, So, Eureka did you pick out a dress yet?'

She shook her head. 'No. I'm planning on going to the mall tomorrow. Plus, I need to shop for you, Anemone, Dominic and Moondoggie.' She smiled.

'Eureka, there's something – I need to tell you.'

'Yes?' She looked at directly. I stared back at her. The way she looked at people when she was talking to them. So seriously. So eager to listen. I coughed and remembered I wasn't to supposed to be staring at her, but telling her something.

'Oh – Let's see - ' Oh my god. I froze right in this moment. Because, everything that I learned to feel for her was there, but, I couldn't say anything. I stared her lavender eyes as she waited patiently for me to finish. I couldn't though. My heart was racing, my head was spinning and I was getting really nervous. I could feel my face get hot. I lowered my head. 'Never mind...'I muttered.

It was no use. I don't know what came over me. It was like a bunch of butterflies suddenly going crazy in my stomach. When that happened, my heart went completely insane. I was annoyed with this god damn feelings. It was so simple – so easy – just tell her. That's all I had to do. I sighed and placed – actually slammed – my head on the table. I heard her gasp as she got up and started to run to me. I lifted my head and looked up at her.

'Fine. I'm fine.' I said coldly. Her eyes widened. I didn't mean to sound cold or anything. But all this was making me annoyed.

'Oh.' Was all she said.

I didn't grab her hand this time when we walked to school. Actually I walked faster then her, keeping a few paces in front of her. I didn't want to know the look on her face. It might make me feel bad. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it for the rest of the days.

For the dance – I had three people help me. Two girls and another boy. We had a lot planned so far. At the dance, we would have games and stuff like that. We hired a decorator, a small band from the town and lots of food. It was a formal dance, so every guy had to wear some kind of tux and the girls had to wear fancy dresses. The dance would take place in the biggest gymnasium. It was easier then I thought. Of course, I had no date for the dance I was planning. It was sad. Miss Yuki said I was doing a better job then she thought I would. Which I took as a compliment.

At lunch I walked to each class room handing out flyers. Everyone seemed to be into this. It was Christmas and it was romance. Nothing made the girls more excited. Plus, they go to choose their dates. Dominic was going with Eureka – Stupid idea, I think. Anemone asked Moondoggie because Gidget asked some other guy. They were planning to go in one Limo together, while I had to walk there in the cold and watch the dance. Just when this dance was starting to sound fun too – I was left out.

In the midst of my endless thoughts – I bumped into someone. I dropped all my flyers too the ground and she gasped. I looked at her annoyingly and she bit her lip.

'So-Sorry!'

'Nah. It's okay.' I shook my head and bent down to start picking them up. She nodded and bent down to help me.

'You're that Renton Thurston boy, right?' She asked. I nodded, trying to keep this conversation low as possible. 'Oh! I knew it. I seen you run to that girl.' I nearly dropped all my papers when she said. I looked at her sheepishly as she smiled.

'Is that r-right?' I asked quietly. 'That – that was – that was – I don't know what that was.' I lowered my head with a sigh. She giggled then.

'It was cute. Are you going with her to the dance?' I shook my head. Even after we were done picking up the papers, we knelt on the ground and talked. She pouted. 'Aw. Why not?'

I shrugged. 'My best friends taking her.' Her mouth fell open. 'It's not like that – I hope. But, I'm in charge of the dance. So I might not have time to dance at the actual dance – Maybe.' I lowered my eyes. 'I wanted to go with her though.'

'Yeah, you can see it.' I stared at her. She looked like a freshmen. She was small and fragile looking. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. I don't even think she was from around here. 'Maybe you should do something romantic about it.'

'Like what?'

'Well, at 12 – ask her to meet you somewhere and then tell her how you feel. It'd be really romantic for her and from the looks of it – you are the romantic type.'

I blushed but nodded. 'Yeah. That's a good idea.' I smiled then gasped. I looked at her frantically. 'How – How did you know about my feelings towards her?'

She giggled and stood up. She placed her hands behind her back. 'Because it's written all over your face.' She opened her eyes. 'She's lucky. Any girl would give to have a boy like you in their lives.' Then she turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people. I stood up slowly and wondered what she meant by that. I wasn't the best guy in the world.

I was dense. I took things way to seriously and I get nervous over little things. Actually, I'm a lot like any other guy out there. I think. I'm pretty sure of it. The only different between me the next guy – is that I have this girl I'm in love with. I'd do anything for her – any day – anytime. It was that simple. That non-simple thing was – I couldn't tell her! Stupid _stupid _Renton. I turned around depressingly and started my walk again.

-

We sat at home the night before the dance. Me and Eureka that is. Me and her. Alone in an empty house. Romantic? Nah, we were sitting on opposite couches. We're always alone like this since we moved in. After the whole breaking an entry thing happened. They never did find the person or people who did it. I wouldn't feel safe if she was home alone.

I looked at her and she had huge tears piled in her eyes. I gasped. She stared at the TV, looking stunned and devastated. I looked at the TV and their was a song playing. A blonde girl was singing away, being dramatic and sad. A old man was laying out her wifes clothes and he was doing it almost crying. I looked back at Eureka. When the song was over she looked at me and gasped.

'So-sorry!' She wiped her tears with a nervous smile. 'It just was – It was so sad!'

'I guess so. That song was depressing.'

'No. That wasn't what got to me.' She lowered her eyes. 'That old man – I don't think I could move on, if I'm old and gray like that – and my loved is already gone. I'd be so sad.'

'Yeah, it looked sad.' She nodded.

'I wonder what I would do – if I fell in love and grew old and then suddenly one day – he was gone.'

'Nothing.' I spoke. She looked at me. 'There's nothing anyone could do if the one they loved was suddenly gone like that. But, knowing someone is waiting for you happily at the other end – I think I'd be okay.' I smiled.

'Yeah. It would still be really sad though.'

'Of course.' I nodded.

After a long moment. There was a knock on the door. Eureka was the first to get up and run to answer it. Anemone was supposed to pick up Eureka for shopping. Because tomorrow is god damn Christmas and the stupid dance. I got up and forced myself to the door. Eureka was already dressed with her coat and everything. Anemone walked in and smiled at me. I returned the smile.

'Hello Anemone.'

'Renton.' She nodded. She looked down, like she was broke or something. I stared at her. Then she etched her way towards me. Like she was shy but Anemone wasn't shy. When she reached me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around. I blushed and placed my hand to where she kissed me.

I looked at Eureka. She had an odd look on her face. When she noticed I was looking at her she blushed, nodded and ran out the door. I blinked and wondered what the hell that was about. I shook my head and tried not to think about it. When I shut the door – I didn't even make it back to the living room – it quickly opened. I turned around and Dominic was standing their with a bunch of Boxes in his arms.

'D-Dominic!' I stammered and ran to him. I caught the boxes that were falling. I carried them into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. I took and breath and waited for him to place the rest of the boxes on the couch. Then he grinned.

'Hey Renton. I thought I'd come do my wrapping here.' He smiled.

'Oh?'

'Yup. Did you get yours yet?' I nodded. 'Well then we could do it together.' I nodded again.

After a few minutes. I had my gifts, expect for his, and we were sitting around the coffee with tons of paper, tape, boxes, bags and little name tags. We both had more then enough.

'What did you get Eureka?' He asked.

I frowned. 'Does it matter?'

'No. But I was just wondering.' He shrugged. 'I got Eureka a Camera. I got Anemone a new jewelry box, I got Moondoggie a Gift card and I'm not telling you what I got for you.'

'Um. I got her a book. It looks really old and the paper inside is thick. She could write anything she wants. Like a diary.' I smiled.

'Dramatic.' He smirked.

'I thought it was a nice idea. Besides I don't know what to get a girl.'

'Anything from you, Renton, it won't matter. As long as she gets to spend Christmas with you, it's all she needs.' I blushed as I stared at him. 'Eureka is kind hearted.'

'Yeah, yeah she is.' I agreed

'So, how is it being in love with the most unique girl in the school?' He asked.

I closed my eyes. I tried to think of all the words that I could say. All the beautiful things, all the flaws, all the smiles I loved about her. I opened my eyes and shrugged. Smiling away. I answered him truthfully, 'It's in-describable.'

He blinked. Then smiled. Again – I didn't know what the hell that was about. I let it go again and on Christmas Eve. Me, Dominic, Anemone and Eureka spent it together. Waiting for midnight we celebrated together. They came back with food and little sugary goodies. Cake, muffins and they even decorated my house. There was even a fake tree in the corner. After the late night of staying up. Playing games and listening to old Christmas tunes. Anemone and Dominic went home.

While me and Eureka went to our own rooms. Tomorrow would be a big day. Tomorrow I was going to tell Eureka how I feel and there was nothing stopping me. Nothing.

-

Everyone was busy in my class. I was busy sending people everywhere. They were busy listening to what I was saying. Everything was chaotic. I walked into the gym and it was finished. The bleachers were pushed into the walls. There was a big tree on the other side of the gym, there was a big mistletoe in the middle of the ceiling, and lights filled the sides of the walls. Tons of frilly things – I don't know what they're called – and everything was colorful. I smiled.

Then someone wrapped their arm around my neck. I looked up and it was Dominic, I looked to the side and Eureka was standing next to me. On the other side was Anemone. Then I looked back at the gym.

'I think I did pretty good.'

'Me too.' Dominic answered.

'It's beautiful Renton' Eureka gushed.

'Amazing.' Anemone whispered. 'It looks so magical. I hope tonight goes well.' We all nodded at that time.

And tonight came pretty fast. I mean, I was already standing in front of my mirror with a black tux. I stared at myself. I looked alright, I thought. It wasn't bad and I didn't look stunning either, it was alright. I walked downstairs and waited for Eureka to come out of her room. As I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Dominic let himself in. I smiled and placed my finger over my mouth and he nodded. Then, we could hear her door open. I gulped.

She appeared at the top of the stairs. My mouth fell open. She was wearing a blue silky dress. It over lapped at the bottom reaching her ankles. It was strapless and revealing. It was beautiful, she was beautiful and I wasn't the one who was taking her. I sighed as she walked down the stairs with her black heels. She wore the gift her – it was a nice touch and I was happy that she was wearing it.

'Dominic!' Was the first thing she said and I sighed more. 'I'm sorry for making you wait.'

'Just got here. Should we go?' He stuck out his hand and she grabbed for it.

They made a good couple. This sucked. As Dominic opened the door, the limo was already waiting for them. I told them I would just walk but they insited I go with them. As we were leaving I shut the door behind me. I dug in my pockets and grabbed a small piece of paper. I looked at the little folded paper in my hand and gulped.

'Eureka...' I said weakily behind me. She turned around as Dominic walked forward to open the door for her – or us. 'Here.' I quickly pulled out her hand and placed the the note in her hand. I quickly jumped in the limo and Dominic looked annoyed. I only smiled and sat across from the four of them.

Anemone just looked as Beautiful. I mean her pink dress was right out of this world. It was sad I couldn't really join my friends. But all that was on my mind was the note I gave Eureka. My heart raced because I knew she had it in her hands. There was no going back now. I seriously had to tell her how I felt.

_Eureka,_

_Meet me behind the gym at 12. I got something to tell you._

_Renton_

I hope she would make, I hoped and hoped all through the night. The lights and the songs only reminded me of her. But when I seen her having the time of her life with Dominic, I couldn't help but feel a little cheated on. They were only friends though. I had to keep reminding myself they were just friends. I stayed on the side lines with Miss Yuki.

'So, Renton, having a good time?' I didn't answer. Truth be told – this was the crappiest time of my life. 'Ah. Watching the girl you like with another is pretty shitty.'

I shot an alarmed look at her. 'Huh?' I let out. I've never heard a teacher swear before.

She rolled her eyes. 'Oh don't look so surprised. But I get it.' She looked pretty serious. 'I have to watch the man I love – love another.' She closed her eyes. 'But, it makes me happy knowing he's happy.'

'But it also makes you sad knowing he is happy but with someone other then you.' I quickly answered. She looked at me just as shocked as I was. I only smiled. Before she could continue to talk all the lights went out. My heart raced – it was midnight. I waited for the lights to pick their winners for tonight.

The lights circled the whole room for about a minute while dramatic songs were playing. I waited patiently and then when they finally picked – I was dumbstruck. Eureka had won! Eureka! I mean – Eureka! I didn't even bother to wait to see who won with her. I turned around and headed out into the back of the gym. I slammed the two metal doors behind me and sat in the cold. The snow was falling gently as I looked up.

It looked so endless.

The doors opened behind me and Anemone placed herself beside me. We didn't talk right away but she looked at the sky as I did. Then she turned to me with a gentle smile. It bugged me how she resembled Eureka, I groaned and got up. I could hear her get up too. I turned around to look at her. She looked kind of nervous about something. Her hands were behind her back, her eyes were looking at the ground and she shuffled her feet.

'Renton, I'm sorry you didn't get to come here with Eureka. But – I'm also kind of glad.' She looked at me then. 'I can't help it anymore! I love you Renton! I really do! I just – I just want to know if there's any chance with us!' She looked at me with begging eyes. Her hands know in fists in front of her.

'Anemone...' I whispered. She looked so hurt.

'Renton, please, we HAD something!' She shouted. I felt so bad for her, I felt like this wasn't fair towards her. It wasn't though – I don't remember her. 'WE HAD EACH OTHER!' And then she flung herself at me.

She had her hands on my white shirt – because I had opened my tux half way through the dance – and she looked at me. Her eyes filling with tears. Then her lips crushed mine. I was shocked - drop dead shocked. I couldn't push her away. She had a grip on my shirt. Her lips suddenly started to open mine and then – I'm pretty sure I began to kiss her back but before I closed my eyes. At the corner of my eyes I could a see a blurry vision of blue.

My eyes suddenly opened to the stunned Eureka. As she stood there with her hands over her chest and her lavender eyes open wide as could be. My heart stopped. I pushed Anemone off me with all my might and walked towards Eureka. Only she turned around and booked it. I gasped and stood there dumbstruck. Then I turned around and glared at Anemone.

'Whatever we had – It's gone! I love Eureka now and only her!' I shouted. Then I began my trek after her. I don't know where she went, but I could see her shoe on the ground and headed that way.

All through the coldness of the night I searched and searched. I even searched places she's never been before. I don't know how many times I went back to the dance or my house or Dominic's house or the park or everywhere else that is runnable. After long hours, I finally decided to head back home for the last time. When I got the driveway I noticed the lights were one. My mouth fell into a smile and I burst though my door. 'EUREKA!!!'

Then another girl stuck her head out from the living room. I knew who she was. That familiar thick curly brown hair and eyes like mine. She smiled as I stared at her longer. Then she ran at me and flung her arms around my neck. I completely forgot that Diane and my dad would be here this Christmas. I slowly hugged her back and smiled. Then I fell to my knees and started to cry.

'Renton...?'

'She's not coming back! She just isn't – I didn't know it would turn out like this – I just wanted her to know – I didn't know – I tried to find her – I couldn't!!'

'Renton, there's a girl on the phone for you.' My dad said. I looked up at him and remembered his gentle face. I forced a smile and grabbed the phone as I trembled.

'Renton.' Eurekas voice said on the other line. I gasped.

'EUREKA! Please, _please_, come home!' I begged. 'Anemone – she – it was her fault -'

'It's not someones fault when they're in love, Renton.'

'No, it isn't.' I answered. 'That's what I had to tell you!'

'I know.' She answered quietly. 'I know you like her.'

'EH? No – not her – I don't love Anemone – I love -'

'Renton, I'm going to stay at Dominic's. I know I must be trouble to him – but he said it won't any trouble.'

'Your home is here! Eureka, come home. I can explain everything!'

'I'll be home tomorrow' She sounded unsure of herself. 'Just – I need time to think – yeah...'

I gulped. 'Promise me that you'll come home tomorrow then...' She didn't say anything. 'Promise me.' I said again more quietly. Then she whispered Goodbye and hung up. I stared at the phone and hung up too.

I looked at my sister and father. Then looked at me sadly.

'Renton, what happened?'

'I don't think you'll get to meet her anytime soon.' And with that I headed up to my room. But, of course I had to pass Eurekas room to get to mine. Her door was open and I slowly let myself in and seen the present I got her for Christmas. It was on her dresser and I grabbed it. She'll never get it now – I left it where it was though and headed back to my room.

I just wanted to tell her how I felt. But, now, all I could think about – How did she feel? What did she mean? Did Eureka like me too? I closed my eyes. This wasn't fair.

-

**_End of chapter_**

**AN: So, uhm, I have't updated in like...forever, so yea. You get two chapters. Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. I'll do whatever it takes

**This world ends with **_**you **_**.x**

**Chapter o6:**

_I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around_

x

My first kiss from a girl was from a girl I don't love. My first kiss came from a girl I used to love. Not that I remember her of course. But I always imagined it'd be something different. Something a little more real. I groaned and threw my pillow on my head. No matter how many times I tried to forget about that night. Her shocked destroyed lavender eyes keep entering my head. They were brighter then usual. Was she about too cry? I wouldn't know. I never did find her that night. Does it even matter?

She doesn't _want_ to come home.

Even though my family has returned, this house seems so empty without her. It's really retarded! I hate it so much! I feel beyond guilty. Eureka said she would come home the day after she called me. But she never did. Dominic called and said she wasn't ready to come home. So, now, today it's new years eve. It's been over a week. Over a god damn week and it's driving me completely insane. I can't be away from her. I just can't. But it can't be helped when she doesn't want to see me.

She's all I think about. She's all I'm worried about. The way I feel right now doesn't really matter to me anymore. Not when she's somewhere crying alone because of me. That made me think. Why was she crying in the first place? Did Eureka have feelings for me too? Which also makes me a dumbass because I could always go over there and ask her, despite the fact she doesn't want to see me.

I opened my eyes and removed the pillow from head. I moved my feet to the floor and buried my face in my hands. There was so many things I wanted to say to her. So many things I wanted to do just so I can see her. But - but - but I was scared to make things much worse.

_'Hello...'_ Her voice rang through my voice a thousand times. _'Renton!'_ The way she said my name always made me smile. I opened my eyes and removed my head from my heads and looked at my door. The small footsteps made it closer to the door.

My sister walked in with a cup of tea. I smiled at her but she only rolled her eyes. She shut the door with her foot and my door slammed. 'If you're even gonna attempt to smile at me. Please, don't let it be that sad puppy dog one. It's weird.' She smirked. She sat down beside me and handed me the cup.

'What do you mean?' I asked. Trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

She laughed once. 'Oh please. You're not very good at act happy when you're down in the dumps, Renton. I'm your sister! I know you better then anyone in the world.' She stopped to think about it. 'Except Dominic of course.' She giggled at his name.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. 'Well, I told you what happened. I have no idea what to do.'

She sighed. 'I think you need to grow up, Renton.' I looked at her alarmed at what she said. She sounded so mean and serious. I bit my lip. 'Just because she says she doesn't want to see you, doesn't mean it's true. A girl can be furious at the one she loves, she can be so mad and scream at the boy. But in the end in the depths of all that fury - all she wants him to do is hold her together.' She smiled.

I stared at her. Was that true? She looked like she wasn't talking to me anymore though. It looked like she was trying to tell herself this. Then she blinked several times and she remembered she was sitting in the room with me. She looked at me kind of stunned. Then she smiled again. I only smiled back. But I quickly looked away. She had that painful look in her eyes. Diane seemed like she was going through kind of the same thing.

'In the end, Renton.' I looked back at her. 'I think you should just go see her. Besides you look like you're going crazy sitting here thinking about it. Just do it.'

I nodded. 'I think I will. She needs to hear the truth.'

She patted my head and then pulled me in. I gasped. She held my head and began to hum. I closed my eyes. It was a song I knew. It was a lullaby my mother used to sing before she passed away. Somewhere in the back of my head this was like it used to be. Suddenly I felt like I was five years old and my mom was singing to me. Soothe her fingers through my hair. Her scent still was around. But the sudden loud crash from downstairs awakened my day dreaming. Me and Diane looked at each other worried.

Then we both jumped up and headed downstairs in a hurry. When we reached the kitchen where the loud noise came from. We found my dad standing there looking at the floor. We followed his gaze and found out he dropped several plates. He finally noticed we were standing there and he looked up at us. He gave a sheepish innocent smile while he shrugged. Me and Diane looked back at each other laughed.

'Holy Jeeze dad!' I laughed as I walked to grab the dust pan and broom.

'If Grandpa was here he'd sure give you a scolding.' Diane laughed.

My dad continued to smile sheepishly. 'That's true! Isn't it?' He grinned. Then I began aimlessly sweeping all the broken glass on the floor while my sister began to help my dad make a good breakfast.

After a talkative breakfast I went upstairs and got dressed. Diane bought me some clothes while she was in Europe. They were very classy but at the same time they were clothes I would wear. They were light blue jeans and a mixture of a black long sleeved with a white t-shirt over the top of it. Afterwards I threw on my old fashioned vest and headed downstairs. My family was now sitting in the living room. They both looked up at me as I started to put on my shoes.

'Go get her son!' My dad grinned.

I groaned. 'Aw, Diane, you told him!'

Diane smirked. 'Well obviously.'

I rolled my eyes and headed out into the cool weather. It wasn't extremely cold out. Snow was falling slowly but there was no wind. But I still shivered and began my way down the sidewalk. It sounded so easy to do. Go to Dominic's house and tell Eureka how I feel. But there was something stopping me. My fear was stopping. The fluttering butterflies of fear that dwelled in my stomach was stopping me from going to see Eureka. But I took a deep breath and decided, _Screw the butterflies._

When I made it to Dominic's old huge house the butterflies fluttered more intensely. It was actually kind of hard to ignore. But what the hell? I'm going to do this. I pushed open the gate and walked down his long path. I didn't even bother to ring the bell at the gate. When I got to the door. I stopped. My hand was up in the air about to knock on the door. But it slowly lowered to my side and I lowered my head. Eureka's hurt eyes suddenly entered my mind. Before I could think anymore about that night the door opened itself and I stood there scared. Dominic stood in front of me with his arms crossed and a dead glare. I gulped.

'Well look who finally decided to show his innocent guilty hurt sad sorry face.' He said each word with a bit more anger then the rest of the words. Anger that made me twitch at each word. 'What is the little sorry boy doing here?'

'Eureka.' Was all I could say. Because if I said anymore then I needed too we would start to fight. One time me and Dominic were in a such bad argument we ended beating the crap out of one another. I locked my eyes into his. I wanted him to know I was sure about this. I wanted to show him that I wasn't scared of being rejected anymore. Because, in the end, even if Eureka wanted to be just friends and that's all. Then that's all I'll be for her.

He rolled his eyes and then smiled. My tightened body loosened up at the sight of his smile. I could only smile back. 'Can I talk to you first?' He asked. His smile disappearing. I nodded and he motioned me to come into his house. He shut the door behind me and he began walking past me. I followed him through the house and out into the back. We sat in the patio house where we protected from the snow and coldness. It was kind of a small greenhouse because they was flowers everywhere.

'What's the matter, Dominic?' I asked catiously. Looking at him.

He took a deep breath. 'Can you tell me, _please_, what happened between the both of you. Eureka hasn't told me a thing since she's been here. I got the feeling though you must have done something really shitty. She's been in that room crying at night.' My eyes widened and my heart dropped.

'R-Really…' I looked away. I tried to smile but all that came out from my mouth was a nervous broken laugh.

'Yeah.' He waited.

I took a deep breath. 'Well, you see, Anemone. She, that night at the dance, she kissed me and Eureka happened to catch all that. Then she run away. That's it.' I continued to stare at nothing in particular. But my head was facing the ground. I didn't want to look at Dominic's accusing eyes.

'Oh.' He let out. 'Well that's a little complicated then. But, what will happen to Anemone after you tell Eureka everything? She is in love with you Renton.'

I shuddered. 'There's nothing I can do. I can be her friend and that's all. I can be there for her as her friend and that's all I can do.' I sighed. 'I'm in love with the other lavender eyed girl.' I smiled sadly.

He chuckled. 'Well go see her then. She's in the spare room at the end of the hall.'

I nodded, said nothing, and left him sitting there. I didn't even begin to think about what I am doing to Anemone. I must be really hurting her. She must be somewhere too, crying. I was pretty harsh to her that night. I took a deep breath. Maybe after all this is done I could apologize to Anemone too. Tell her I love her as my friend. Or would that make things worse? Does a girl even want to hear that from the guy _she_ loves? That he wants to be friends? Maybe I can ask Diane.

When I reached the top of the stairs and came to the long hallway with the rooms. I stared down the long hallway. I watched the last room. I see the shadows from under the door move. My feet slowly began to move towards it. I got the door and placed my hand on the doorknob. I could hear her rustling in the room. Doing her own Eureka thing. I smiled at the thought about it. Then I could hear small whispers. There was two people in the room.

'_Young Miss, Are you sure you will do okay without breakfast?'_

'_Yes.'_ It was Eureka's voice. It made me feel so much at home. The sound of her whispery voice. I leaned my head against the door and decided to listen some more. _'I'm sorry. I'm just in no mood to eat.'_

'_I understand.' _Then the other women giggled. _'Actually, I don't…'_

Eureka lightly giggled with her. _'I wouldn't want to bore you with my problems. You've been too kind to me for me to do that you.' _I smiled.

'_Oh come on young miss. I've grown a liking to you.'_ I bet Eureka blushed and began to fiddled with her fingers. Then randomly began to play with her hair. Then she would smile slowly and nod.

'_Oh, well, you see. There's this boy.'_ My eyes widened and my heart began to race. This was it. Maybe I was finally going to know how she felt about me. I pushed away from the door and began pacing in circles. This isn't right. This is wrong. No, I can't listen to Eureka. So I stood in the middle of the hallway and stared at the door and slowly walked to it. I placed my head back to where it was and began to listen.

'_Go on, Young miss. I want to hear every detail and maybe I can help you.'_

'_Well, the boy. You see, I really love him for the things he's done for me. He's given me a life I never knew existed. He gave me a life. The world I knew ended with him and I began to find out more. I got to know people and actually be their friend. Although I know there isn't much I could do for them but still. I had friends because of him. Then I don't know. I knew…My friend liked him…and I seen them…kissing…and I ran away.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I have no idea why. That's what scared me the most. I felt incredibly hurt.' _I flinched. _'Then I was all confused because I was feeling all these feelings I have never felt before. I know I love him. He's one of the most important people in my life. I love him. I know that. He's my friend. Of course I do. But…'_

'_But?"_

'_When I say I love him like I love Dominic, Anemone or even Moondoggie. I don't think it's the same kind of love and then I get all confused again because I don't understand…'_

This time I really pulled away from the door and ran to the stairs. I was feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. I sat on one of the random stairs and I clutched my head with my hands. She likes me too. She really does like me. But she doesn't know she does. I smiled. That sounded so like Eureka. But what was I going to do now? Now that I know she liked me? I knew she wasn't mad at me. I knew she didn't hate my guts. I knew that she liked me and I was making her confused.

This was it. I figured. I had to tell her my feelings now. I got up and turned around. There stood a maid with blonde hair and honey brown eyes. I gaped at her natural beauty and she only smiled at me. Continuing her way down the stairs. I watched her as she walked away and I jogged down the hallway. The door was half open and I took a deep breath and let it go. I lightly knocked on the door.

'Oh! Come in?' She sounded surprised. This was it, I told myself. Now or never.

I slowly pushed open the door and her back was to me. She was digging in one of her bags and she slowly straightened up and turned around. Everything seem to slow. When she turned her head with a full smile on her. The way the light behind her made her face glow. But time sped up again when her smiled quickly faded at the sight of me. I tried to force a smile to my face but the shocked expression on her face made me not want to smile.

'Eureka…' I whispered.

'What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

'I came to apologize.'

'Why? You didn't do anything.' She sounded mad. 'Renton, I don't want to see you.'

I shuddered. 'Okay then.' I whispered. I closed my eyes and looked down. 'But I'm still going to say what I came here to say then I'm going to leave. Maybe you won't want to ever see me again but until then you are going to know what I feel.' She didn't say anything. 'Anemone is in love with me despite the fact I don't love her back. She kissed me that night completely out of her own feelings. When I gave you that note to meet me there, I didn't except Anemone to follow me out.'

'Then why did you give me the note, Renton? Because I keep thinking you sent me there just so I could see that. You know, you could of made it easier for yourself and not have gave me that note."

I groaned. 'That's not it, you silly girl.' I looked at her and grinned. 'Eureka, I am in love with you.' I said and it felt so good to finally tell her. I kept going. 'The note I gave you so was we can have privacy so I can tell you that I am in love with you. Stupidly, uncontrollably in love with you.' I stared at her for a long time

She had huge wide eyes. They were more brighter then usual. Like she was about to cry. She had her hands in front of her. Her mouth was open. She was breathing heavily. I turned around, I guess it was I was being told to leave. I sighed. Gave her one last smile over my shoulder and placed my hand on the doorknob. I walked out and shut the door lightly behind me.

Down the hall. Down the stairs. Walking across the floor towards the door. I didn't think anything. I was dazed. I was about to pass out. But I felt relieved at the same time.

'RENTON!!!'

I stopped. Frozen from the shrill scream of my name. I slowly turned around and saw that Eureka was running down the stairs in speed. I gasped and walked closer to meet her. She jumped off the last two steps. Tripping and falling into me. I instantly caught her. She was breathing heavily and she looked up at me with a sheepish smile. I searched her eyes for some kind of answer. But nothing was there was happiness.

'Eureka, what's -'

She shook her head and smiled up at me. 'I don't understand what I feel. There's a lot of things I don't understand about my feelings. But, I think, I want to be with you.'

I smiled. I pulled her in and held her more tightly. 'That's good enough for me.' I kissed the top of her head and she clung to me tighter. I have her one last tight hug and let her go. She looked up at me with a rosy face. I think I had a rosy face too because my face felt extremely hot right not. It was really hard to keep my cool.

'About time.' I turned around to see Dominic with a smirk across his face and his arms crossed. I only smirked back as I placed my arm around Eureka. I felt like, I could actually keep her forever, you know? She was mine then. She was mine and mine alone.

Only if it lasted forever.

x

When I bought home Eureka last week - my sister and father were dead drunk. Me and her stood at the door as my sister and dad hugged each other. Then looked up at us with innocent drunken looks. While me and Eureka looked at each other with a confused look. We had fun that night though. Me and her had a little wine while they drank more then they could handle. Eureka got her old room back and my sister gushed over how cute she was. Eventually they both past out.

Today, they were leaving and we were standing at that door again staring at them. I was extremely saddened by this. I stared at my sister and dad who looked at me with promising smiles. That helped at little, I guess. But still. I wouldn't see them for another few months.

'Well we really need to go.' Diane said with a smile.

I forced a smile too my face. 'Sure…'

She turned around to open the door and my dad shook my hand like a man and he walked out. Diane was starting to walk out but she quickly turned around and flung herself at me. She held me tightly and I returned the tightened hug almost bringing her feet off the ground. She giggled and kissed my forehead. She turned to Eureka and smiled then she left. I stood there for a moment, wondering if they would turn around and come back. But after a long moment past I figured they wouldn't. I turned around and looked at Eureka with a soft smile. She looked at me sad.

'What's the matter?' I asked a little confused.

'I'm going to miss them. They both were very kind to me. They said I could stay here as long as I want, they said I was like a part of this family, they only said kind things to me.' She lowered her eyes and placed her hands behind her back. 'Again, there was nothing I could do for someone who was kind to me'

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she quickly looked up at me. 'Just smile and accept their kindness. Because that's all they need.' But she didn't look very satisfied with that. I grinned. 'Or we can go out and get them a gift or something.' I shrugged.

She beamed at me now. 'Really?' I shrugged. 'Okay, um, can - can we go today? That way when I send it to them it will be there before them.' She clapped her hands together with a genuine smile.

'Alright then. Plus, I got to pick up a few things.' She nodded and ran upstairs to get ready.

I stood where I was and looked at my quiet house. It somehow felt smaller. I remembered how it used to be around here without Eureka. Alone and quiet. She came running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face and I felt grateful that she was here with me. Eureka blinked and looked at me curiously. I only shook my head and grabbed her hand and walked out the door with her.

Friends think I'm crazy for being with her. But I honestly didn't care what they thought about us. I loved her and that's all that really mattered. But…but…

There are odd things about Eureka. Not just her appearance or her personality. Odd things like she doesn't recall ever having a birthday. Her mother who never calls or I never seen or never even attempted to come and see her. She doesn't remember ever being a kid. The way she acts toward things, like she's never ever in her whole life seen anything. At all. We talked about fireworks the other day and she's never heard of such things. I looked at her as we walked down the street.

She looked peaceful with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but wonder how the world looked through her eyes. Was she lost? Was she confused? What she frightened? I sighed. I would have no idea how to answer to those question. So, maybe, if I be with her. If I stay with her like this. Maybe she'll be okay. She looked at me and I stared back at her. She blushed furiously and I chuckled.

We finally came to the up-town stores where there was millions of people. Busy as ever. Eureka looked amused by all the people. I pratically dragged her through the people to this little shop I knew Diane liked. It had frilly clothes and it was very girly. When we walked in, who had to be there? Anemone. She instantly seen us walk in and she dropped the skirt she was holding. She looked stunned, then slowly, she forced a smile to her face. She looked pained. Eureka let go of my hand.

'I think you need to have a talk with her….Renton.' Eureka whispered and walked off aimlessly. I gulped but nodded. I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back at me and then she was gone beyond the thousands of clothes.

Anemone finally reached me and she looked up at me with those huge lavender eyes. She had her hands behind her back. She seemed quieter then usual.

'Hello Renton.' She managed to choke out.

'Hey Anemone…' I answered back. We stood there awkwardly for a little while. Shuffling our feet and scratching the back of our heads and eventually looking back at each other. 'Listen, Anemone, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that.'

'You almost kissed me back.' She said with a smile. But there was something hidden behind her smile. Maybe a sneer. Maybe something more. I stared at her. 'You almost did.' She said again.

'Yeah, well, it was in the moment.' I snapped back quietly. 'That was a kiss that was never supposed to happen.' I gasped. I wasn't supposed to be sounding mean. I took a deep breath and looked at her sadly. 'Anemone, I'm sorry but I like Eureka. I'm with Eureka. We can be friends and that's all.'

She sighed and lowered her head. Then she looked up at me with a smile. 'Renton, if you are going to give me you - I want all of you.' Then she giggled. 'But I guess it can't be helped. Besides,' She looked away with a huge grin on her face. 'I like someone else. Of course I'll always love _you_ Renton.'

I stared at her. I wish she would slap me. Yell at me. Curse at me with all the swears she knows. Maybe throw at drink at me. But she didn't. She just stood there with a pained smile on her face. She just stood there trying to pretend she was okay. But I tried not to notice. Maybe it was best this way. Not notice her pain and maybe we'll be okay. I did love her after all, she was my friend.

'Thanks Anemone.'

'It is my fault after all. If I hadn't moved away maybe we still would have been together. In a strange twisted kind of way. But things happen and they change the course of whatever is supposed to be. And It's my fault that I threw myself at you.' She sighed again. 'Oh well. Oh well…'

'Anemone…' I whispered. I walked up to her and began to hug her. I held her tightly. Like I was trying to hold together a broken person. It took her a moment to clutch me and she started to cry. I held her more tightly. This was all I can do. Nothing more. My heart was somewhere else. When I slowly pushed her back she looked up at me with red sore eyes and she wiped her tears. She began to lightly laugh nervously and fix herself up.

'Sorry.' She mumbled. 'Well, see you at school, Renton. Friends, right?' She stuck out her hand and I beamed at her. I nodded and grasped her hand and we shook. She giggled and skipped away behind me.

I stood there looking at the floor with a bunch of mixed feelings. When I looked up I seen Eureka standing in one of the hallways looking at me. I smiled at her and walked towards her. She didn't return the smile back or anything. She lowered her head when I reached her and I blinked. I lightly placed my hand under her chin and made her look up at me. Her eyes were watery and bright. I tilted my head and looked at her curiously.

'What's the matter?'

She shook her head. 'Nothing, really. It's just - just, well, I can't help but feel like Anemone's pain is my fault.' She smiled sadly.

'Of course you think that.' I chuckled. 'You are Eureka after all.' She blinked and I only smiled. 'Listen, Don't worry about it. Anemone is a strong girl. Besides she has someone else she likes.'

Eureka looked more happy. 'Really? I wonder who it is…'

We both grinned at each other and our hands locked together. We both spent the day shopping for my dad and Diane. Eureka decided to buy her a really expensive dress and she bought my dad some weird cowboy hat. Which strangely, I thought was perfect for him. Later I went to buy a little groceries and stuff for Eureka's room. We needed her kind of curtains, paint and the whole works. She didn't like the fact I was buying things for her room but I made sure she didn't know the prices.

x

At school everybody knew about me and Eureka. But no one was surprised by me and Eureka. The most shocking surprise that was to happen at school was Anemone and Dominic. Yes, Anemone and Dominic were now officially going out. I didn't see much of Dominic at school but I couldn't stop staring at him. I needed to know what he was thinking. Was he okay with the situation? Did he like Anemone this whole time? She even has my last name! What was he thinking? I groaned from frustration in my desk.

Then I looked up because I could feel someone standing over me. Dominic stood there with a serious face. I blinked and looked at him curiously. He motioned his head to the side and I instantly got up and followed him out of the class. We were both in the hallways were thousands of other students and eventually we ended up on the roof. His back was faced towards me and I didn't know what to except from all of this.

'I'm sorry, Renton.' He spoke quietly.

I gasped. Stepping forward with one foot and sticking out my hand to him. Then I slowly stepped back, leaving my hand to the side. '…For what?' I asked.

'For not telling you that I liked her…'

'That's alright…you're telling me now, right?" I laughed nervously.

He turned around and nodded. 'Right. Ever since I seen Anemone I instantly fell for that broken smile. Then when I really fell in love with her when I seen her cry a few days ago.' He smiled at the ground. His eyes were lost in the moment. 'I have never been able to cry for my entire life and to see her cry like that, made me realize she's human enough…'

I looked at him, kind of stunned by his metaphor. 'Isn't that a wee twisted?' I asked as I made face.

He grinned. 'I guess it is.' He then began to laugh and I could only smile at him. 'Well, since you know everything now. There's no sense of hiding it anymore. Me and Anemone are going out. And since I don't like her having your last name - I think It's best she has mine.' He smirked.

I blushed. 'Go - go ahead and g-get married!'

'No, you dumbass. We're just gonna change her last name.' He rolled his pale eyes at me and then smiled again. 'But I will marry her one day. That's for damn sure.'

I nodded. 'I'll be there.'

So, me and Dominic the oddest of friends. Neither of us had girlfriends before and just had to date the oddest ones. I guess it was a little ironic that we would find odd girls. Everything was just perfect now. Everything was going to be alright, I thought. But it wasn't until after school when I got home that I thought different. Eureka was staying late at school to finish her homework and she made me go home instead of waiting for her.

I got home. Tried to unlock my already opened door. I moved slowly inside the house and when I looked in the living room - everything was destroyed. I dropped my book bag and stared at horror. Even the walls were scratched up. My couches were flipped over. The TV was smashed. The pictures hanging on the wall were on the ground. It looked worse then Eureka's apartment. But, again, it seemed like nothing was missing. I stood in the middle of my living room in shock. Then I could feel someone standing behind me.

I slowly turned around and when I seen who was standing there, my mind stopped. Talho Yuki was standing at my kitchen entrance way. Her arms were crossed and she stared at me with those deadly ember eyes of hers. I stood there in a protective stance. Ready for her to jump on me, or pull out a gun, or something else. But she only rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out from her face.

'Silly kid. You think I'm going to shoot you, don't you?' I blushed. Embarrassed that she right on the dot. She laughed loudly and wiped her tears away. 'You're are sure one of a kind.'

'What - what are you doing here, Ms. Yuki? What the hell happened to my house?'

'From the looks of it. It looks like it was invaded and torn to little itty bitty pieces.' I stared at her with a pretty pissed off look. So she sighed. 'Well, people are after Eureka. I think you've noticed.'

I gasped. 'So, it's true! But _why_ and what do you have to do with any of this?' I demanded.

She flipped her hair off her shoulder and closed her eyes. She slowly walked towards me and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long story, Renton.'

'I want to help Eureka.'

'You might change the way you feel about her after this.'

I growled at her. What could she possibly mean? What was Eureka? What was her big secret? Did she know anything about this? And if she did, why didn't she tell me? I stared at Talho for a long moment. I could only ask questions in my head about things I wanted to know. I was scared to actually ask them because of the answer I might get.

Eureka…

-

**_End_ of Chapter**

**AN: **Well I Apologize for not updating for...a decade. I am determined to finish this story so you will except an update as soon as I'm done writing it. Haha. So, yeah, Reviews would be nice. -smiles-.


End file.
